


Underneath the Mask

by SundownDravidian



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eccentric Dragonborn, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundownDravidian/pseuds/SundownDravidian
Summary: The Dragonborn has remained neutral to the civil war over the past year, despite efforts from both sides to sway him into their ranks. Now with his back to the wall, Ulfric makes one more attempt to persuade the Dragonborn to his side by personally inviting him to stay in his palace for the coming winter.





	1. The Dragonborn's Introduction

One warm spring ago, a deep contrast to the coming frigid winter of today, a man had been captured for no real justified reason. It was more than likely the paranoid thoughts of the Imperials who refused to let any possibility of disaster float by. When asked why he seemed to be snooping around the camp, he gruffly replied that he had stumbled upon it on a hunt for food and meant no harm. His mistake in getting captured was mentioning he had recently crossed the border to Skyrim from Cyrodiil. The second they heard that they threw shackles on him and had tossed him in with the Stormcloaks. Their reason? Illegal border hopping that obviously infuriated the man, despite his calm composure. Their real reason was their paranoid mindset that believed he was here to release their prisoners. Believed he was some kind of spy despite none of the Stormcloaks recognizing him. He had distinctive features too, so more than likely they would have known the man if he were among their ranks.

His distinctions made him strange as well. He wore a mask that covered a section of his face. The black metal wrapped itself around his eyes, curled just beneath his brow and stopped beneath the bow of his lips. The upper part of his cheeks was covered by the metal and wrapped around the side of his head to cover his ears. The mask had swirls and patterns etched into it and left a stark contrast to his gold eyes that could pierce a man's soul and left others unnerved. His white hair seemed to compliment the look, falling around his face and trailing down his back in soft waves with two braids pinned with silver beads and brushing against his chin. He had caramel skin that looked soft to the touch and spared by the roughness of facial hair. The final distinction was the sharp lines and rigid swirls that seemed to start down his arm, over his shoulder, along his throat, up the side of his face and finished on the left side of his forehead, or his right side.

He spoke very little after he was chained and only glared in response, watching the soldiers pick through his bag and pull out numerous adventuring items as well as his large coin purse. He was allowed to keep a few jewelry pieces that looked ugly to everyone else but seemed important to him. The rest of the ride he sat quietly with a couple of the Stormcloaks and a thief who got caught along the way. He didn't even make a sound when one of them, Ralof, made a reference to the "end of the line" and he watched them march to Helgen. Eyes were on him when they were lined up at the chopping block and he was asked his name.

"Eco Ceralius"

It sounded Imperial, something that proved that he was from Cyrodiil and they assumed he was Imperial then. But he was taller than the average Imperial, so some sort of elven… and he was closely dark to a Redguard. No one could quite figure out what he was and even after that day and his sudden disappearance after the dragon attack, people still couldn't guess.

Eco resurfaced about 2 months later, shocking everyone with the impressive title of Dragonborn. When news spread like wildfire, many rose to claim to know him, telling impressive stories of his feats and the jobs he did for them. They spoke of his kindness and willingness to help everyone and anyone no matter how small or big the task was. Some even came out to speak sultry tales, nights of intense passion and love like no other they experienced with the man of legend. In some of these stories, he was a terrifying, dominant sight to see, ravaging the other for many long hours. In others, he was passionate and gentle submissive, who's deep voice would turn soft and wanting when taken control of. He was a sight to see as well in those stories, sounding like a precious virgin meant to be cherished and worshiped. Those stories were often taken with a grain of salt since they seemed out of character for the man. The people who knew him most was the hunters who scoured the land, always talking about his fondness for hunting and how much time he spent among them when he wasn't fighting dragons or traversing through the Holds. Eco was an avid hunter in both animals and treasure. He would pride himself and large and numerous kills and share it with everyone that had helped, or even random travelers. He enjoyed exploring old crypts, caves, and towers, fighting all sorts of monsters and people to bring back treasures or keep himself on his toes. By living his life that way, he was always ready for everything and anything, including his favorite enemy: dragons.

But now the crisis was over, Alduin having been slain at Eco's feet and sure, there were still dragons to be fought by the Dragonborn, but the main issue was the civil war that was tearing the land apart. A war that could sway in the others favor if they had someone as powerful as Eco behind them, supporting their cause and rallying the people of Skyrim behind them Eco had, unfortunately, remained neutral in the cause, not wanting to get between the two leaders and rather fighting the public's personal battles. Even at the meeting at High Hrothgar, they were unsure of where his loyalties lay. He seemed exasperated when they argued for land and he was prodded to choose what each side got. He was fair and gave them equal playing field, making sure they got a nice victory and a crushing blow. After that, he remained neutral and distant to General Tullis and Ulfric, not even speaking with them after the meeting when they had approached him for a personal audience. The Dragonborn was a power that both sides sought after like a dehydrated man did for water. Ah yes, he was a power that Ulfric Stormcloak was determined to take for himself.


	2. Sorry About That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Eco completely and a near murder!

There was a sharp nip to the air now that would settle for a second before disappearing as quickly as it had come. It was a small reminder to the people of Skyrim that the frigid winters were fast approaching and it would be wise to prepare for the harsh snow ahead. The wind carried itself across the vast land of Skyrim, whistling through the highest peaks of mountains, through the lush grasses and over the rushing rivers, to the green of the forest. It had started in The Pale and was now working its way down, finally swirling in the far lands of The Reach and Falkreath Hold to brush at strands of white hair tucked haphazardly into the furry hood of a cloak. The owner to said white hair was braced between two trees in the land between the Holds, watching an elk closely from afar. He was quiet and focused on the beast's movements through the grass. His jaw clenched and unclenched through his focus, letting something move so he wasn’t left so antsy. He risked loosening and tightening his fingers around his bow, one at a time so he wouldn’t fumble it, startle the elk and possibly lose an arrow. He kept his focus, all the same, waiting for the right moment to strike and take the elk in one sho-

His arrow ripped through the air with the same whistle as the wind when the elk turned. The head buried itself into the chest of the beast and it fell with a rather solid thump, sending a rather deep satisfaction down his body as he celebrated mentally. He slowly worked himself from the trees and dropped to the ground, approaching the elk quickly before anything else could and he drew back his hood. Eco Ceralius smiled as he patted the elk’s heavy and made sure that it was dead before looking around for a sign of his fellow hunters he had gone out with but frowning when he doesn’t see them. He shrugs and simply tends to the beast there, cutting away as carefully as he can to preserve the coat and carefully remove the meat.

* * *

 Eco couldn’t be happier than he was at that moment. He had gotten a fine kill with the elk, getting the coat to make a blanket for the winter and enough meat to last his next trip to Markarth to sell the items he collected from his recent adventures and farther to Haafingar to hunt a bit more. He wasn’t sure what to do after that but he knew he would avoid staying in any of the major cities for a while, preferring not to be harassed by anymore Nords demanding he pick a side. Those Nords were the exact reason he was escaping into the forests and mountains in the first place due to their excessive prodding for him to pick a side in the civil war. It hurt his head more often than not, having to constantly listen to each side babble on as to why he should be fighting for them and trying to demean him into picking a group. He would hear it every morning from the Battle-Born’s or Gray-Mane’s when stepping out of his then home in Whiterun. Their constant bickering and speeches drove him nearly mad and the last straw was when a few other citizens had gotten creative and smashed a window after throwing a brick at it. To say it startled him was an understatement. He had woken in a fit and Shouted, protecting himself in the ghost world like shield until he was sure no one was trying to kill him in his sleep.

Too many people were on his case about the civil war and he had had enough of it. He quickly abandoned his house and ran off into The Rift before going into Falkreath for a hunting spree and to get more in touch with the nature around him. It frustrated him more than ever since he had no real excuse to avoid the pressing issue besides not wanting to be involved in any way. Depending on the side he chose, he could be hurting a great many and he wanted to avoid his name being dragged through the dirt because he picked the wrong side. It was easier when the only matter he had to deal with was the dragon crisis. He still had to deal with the remaining dragons spread through the land but they were no threat compared to Alduin.

Eco knew that he would have to choose a side eventually but he wished to hold it off if possible, at least until he could properly research what drove each group. For now, he would enjoy the fruit of his hunt and plan his winter well enough where there is a ninety-three percent chance of him possibly dying out in the wilderness. Eventually Eco had stumbled upon a cave long after searching for his hunting buddies and seeing they had gone back to their camp. He traveled up toward Markarth and found a cave, thankfully empty of monsters or bears, which he was more thankful they were absent on his journey so far. The bears frightened him just enough that he would turn and find another path to his destination to avoid them. It wasn’t that he was particularly scared, he just didn’t feel like fighting something that was four times his weight and had claws that could rip his face to shreds in seconds. It was a justified worry nonetheless.

As the sun set behind him, he made quick work of setting up a camp for that night, getting fire burning and a portion of that meat cooking for some sort of meal. He cooked vegetables along with it to add flavor and more elements before leaning back against a cave wall and watching it with a blank look. He took the extra time to look over his supplies and made sure he was ready for the morning when he had to move again. The food was still cooking by the time he was done, so he took the time to reflect more on his interactions with Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius. When he had stayed in Solitude during his travels, he had been dully greeted by Tullius and shown around the city. It was a kind enough gesture at first but he found himself growing quickly bored and frustrated with the man and his disinterest in the rich history of the Nords. Eco had been born in Cyrodiil like Tullius had and yes, the country was a proud place, but he found it insulting and disrespectful to not take even a sliver of interest in this country. He left rather quickly over the night, opting to walk into a dragon nest then spend another day in that city where Tullius could try and talk to him again.

He remembered the meeting Arngeir had set up in order for Eco to capture a dragon in Whiterun. The constant bickering between the General and rebel Jarl gave him a strong headache that made him a bit snappy. He would admit that he was rather harsh with the two men, evident by Arngeir’s looks as he would constantly tell the men to shut up and deal with his decisions. Ulfric’s compassion and charisma were a strain on his energy and Tullius’ retorts to every little thing made him want to slit his wrists. After the meeting, he had settled by a dark fire place, Shouted to light it as both party members walked by him and he meditated for a good half day before going to Whiterun to see his only favorite Jarl in Skyrim.

The mere thought of those two was giving him a headache again and he couldn’t imagine having to pick a side and be their toy for however long they needed him. So he casted those thoughts aside for however long he could and finished his night, eventually falling asleep by the fire and to the sounds of nature just a few yards away from him.

* * *

There was a snap of a twig near the cave. That was enough to wake Eco up and have him on alert in less than 15 seconds. His hand was reaching for a bow as he heard human noises outside the cave and he tensed, wanting to figure the exact location of where the noise is coming from. His footsteps were soft and nearly silent across the cave floor, thanks to the light shoes he had on from sleeping. He knocked an arrow into the bowstring and drew it back slowly, creeping toward the lip of the cave as the human sound drew closer. He stuck his foot forward and turned the corner sharply, letting the end of the arrow loose, listening to it whistle through the air before the source of the sound quickly dodged it to avoid certain death. Eco stood there as he recognized the familiar sight and clothing of a courier and he smiled a bit sheepishly while letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Oops.”


	3. The Jarl's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric's viewpoint is added in this chapter alongside Eco's current issue under the glare of the nearly murdered courier. They think about each other a lot...

The winter was bitter around Windhelm. The Hold around it had always been cold year-round, but it would worsen around winter. The wind was bitterly sharp as it whistled around the city, sending everything scurrying to the nearest fire for warmth. Those who couldn’t leave to hover over the fire were bundled up in their warmest furs and thickest coats. They sat by their stalls, calling out the numerous items they had to offer to anyone who passed by. Their voices were carried by the wind and rang through the city.

One man was curled up in a thick blanket, close to a fire and watching the flames crackle and spit. He was silent and unmoving until his hands ghosted over a piece of parchment. His handwriting was scrawled on its surface, carefully written to honey his words and make the deal a little sweeter. His way with words would hopefully convince the person to accept his agreement. He looked over it once more to make sure there was not a single error in the letter before settling it back onto the table beside him. He didn’t understand why this was making him nervous and he didn’t like it either. He would eventually convince the Dragonborn to fall under his ranks soon, leading him to such a sought-after victory and the position of High King. He would change his country for the better, but he just needed that damned man to bend his knee to him.

The thought of him made his mind wander to the last time he had seen him. He was dirtied and silent as he stood by Ralof in Helgen. His body was rigid and alert when his face was calm and looked indifferent to the whole mess they were in. The man was very tall, towering over the Nords, but he seemed slender like he hadn’t lifted much in all his life. He looked like a teenager, but his eyes told the story of someone who has lived a long life and seen many tragedies. It was hard to speculate the age of Eco but he was certain he was young. After all, he had stormed up the stairs and nearly gotten killed by the tower wall collapsing to a dragon. He didn’t seem like the type to listen to a plan or at least to any form of superiority, rather charge right in and nearly lose his head. Nevertheless, the world now saw him as a power and a protector, someone they could rely on despite his lack of listening for a single minute.

Ulfric sat up in his chair and raised himself onto his feet. He dressed for the day ahead of him and took the letter in his hand, sealing it on his way out, putting his unease to the side and looking for the nearest courier.

* * *

 Eco stared at the letter with surprise, not just for the person who sent it, but also at how neat the writing was. It was remarkable for a man who looked like a brute to have a writing so tidy. After strangely admiring the letters, he actually took the time to read it a second and third time. The courier across from him was sitting by the fire, seeming a tad impatient and fidgety. He needed to get a message back to Stormcloak as fast as he could and the Dragonborn was sure taking his time.

_Dragonborn Eco Ceralius,_

_Due to your current housing situation at a rather inopportune time, I would like to personally extend the warmth and shelter of my palace for the winter. It would be an honor to have the legendary Dragonborn stay in the city of Windhelm._

_Ulfric Stormcloak_

The Jarl of Windhelm had caught news of his sudden departure from Whiterun and would obviously fly in to be the “hero”. Offer the homeless man a place to stay and he’s bound to be in your debt. It’s the ultimate act of kindness after all. A kindness Eco wasn’t sure he wanted to accept. As much as he loved the idea of hunting and spending his days in forests, it would be a nightmare in the winter. He would struggle with the frigid cold, looking for food and shelter that wasn’t already inhabited by those damn bears. He sighed softly and looked to the courier who was watching the flames and tapping his foot impatiently. “You can tell Jar-” he began to speak, but stopped when the courier covered his ears and hushed him. He was confused for a second, but remembered that everything had to be in a written form. It was safer for the courier and refrained from any possible torture and kidnapping. It was deemed common decency to leave the couriers alone during the wars. It was hard enough to traverse through a country torn in two, but it was another to travel in fear that you’ll be snatched up and murdered or severely tortured enough that you would beg for death. It was nice that the Dominion was bending their knees to the rule. It was only a matter of time when they would however. The couriers would often have a hold of precious information that could deal damage to each side. They would be a key advantage in a war like this, but thankfully no one has resorted to this yet.

He pulled out an old journal he used to keep around with him, one that had been abandoned since it was to list his travels through Tamriel. He kept it with him for a good read, but he wrote in a new one now, one that described just the details of his journey through Skyrim. He would list the quests he went on and journaled his personal thoughts about the land and people. He had eight pages dedicated to what exactly he thought of Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius and only three sentences had something decent to say about them. He pulled out an empty page to his old Tamriel journal and started to write a response to Ulfric. He passed the folded paper over and watched as the courier stood, his pocket jingling with coins that Eco had given him as payment. The Dragonborn stood from his spot, watching the courier return to the road and walk away from the cave without another word. He sighed softly and looked up to the early morning sun before sliding back into the cave to pack up his things. When he finished, he exited the cave and walked the opposite of the courier, making his way to Markarth for a shopping trip.

* * *

 Eco stood at the edge of the city by night, watching the stars above him and seeming absentminded. In reality, he was unsure of the trip he would make to Ulfric’s palace. He was walking into the arms of a user, someone who would be more than willing to manipulate him so he can use his influence and power. He didn’t like to be sweet talked only to be used like a toy. He would rather they just accept his answer and quit drilling into his patience and kindness, making him ant to strangle them until they would stop. But he had already sent his acceptance and he had to keep his word. Having somewhere free to stay was a nice touch too, giving him food and shelter with no damage done to his coin purse. When the first rays of spring would break the daunting winter, Eco swore he would run as fast as he could out of that city and never look back.

He thought a little more on the matter and decided he would help the citizens to escape the castle and avoid Stormcloak. There was always his hunting obsession as well, traversing through the land for whatever was out and about during the winter. He could find dragons nearby to fight if he was that determined to stay out of the castle, but he wasn’t sure about that. His golden eyes narrowed a bit at the thought of swallowing another soul and he shivered. Eco sat up after a few more minutes of contemplation, outwardly groaning at the thought of walking in Windhelm’s direction. _It’s only until the end of winter Eco_ , he thought to himself, fingering one of the handles of his dual swords for comfort and for something to ease his nerves. _Only until the end of winter and you can get the hell away from him._


	4. Avoiding Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric is surprised by the letter and thinks in the bedroom he will assign to Eco. Eco tries to figure out how he can avoid Ulfric, accidentally becomes a parent to a beautiful grown hawk and goes to Whiterun to talk with Jarl Balgruuf.

The Jarl had found himself rather caught off guard when the response arrived from Eco. He sat on his throne for a full 15 minutes reading the few sentences that politely accepted his invitation. It felt like a joke since Eco would never have accepted help from him any other time. But the winters were harsh and any man would be smart enough to accept any shelter that came his way. He looked around the hall to make sure his place wasn’t too depressing to be in. Ulfric was uncharacteristically conscious about his home now that he would have such an influential guest, but calmed himself as he scrutinized every detail. His home was fine and he would only have to worry about what the Dragonborn felt for his city and his presence. Eco tended to avoid Windhelm in case he ran into Ulfric in the streets, so he could already guess how Eco felt for his home.

Ulfric moved from his throne to the upstairs in the left wing. He followed the walls and glanced in each room, choosing the closest empty one to his chambers so he can keep the Dragonborn close to him. It sounded creepy to due, like forcing someone to like you by constant interaction until you were to wear them down. But this way made sure he could not avoid the Jarl entirely and he could have Eco come up for a drink and talk. He wasn’t sure what they would talk about, however. The mask helped in warding off anyone who would want to talk and those who did have the courage would be met only with silence. The Dragonborn would hate to discuss the war with him and there are only so many times you can tell a dragon hunting tale over again. He sat on the bed of the room and looked around, rubbing his head and feeling stuck with what they could possibly talk about. He thought about maybe getting Eco to drink, believing the alcohol would loosen his lips enough to tell a story or at least give him a background. The man was a mystery after all and anyone that could know anything about him would feel honored. Ulfric let out a soft sigh and left the bedroom to visit the war room, wanting something else to occupy his time.

His distaste was what made him drag his feet. He knew it wouldn’t have taken long to get to Windhelm, especially with his stamina, but each mile he got closer, the dread of having to listen and be around Ulfric was weighing on his mind. He went through a list of ways he could avoid him but there was only so much he can do within that city. The winters were harsh as well and hunting every moment of the day would make him sick. He would die out there if he weren’t too careful and he was reckless more times than he would admit. Maybe he could start brawls in the inn…

He was taken from his train of thought when a noise rode the wind and alerted him. Eco turned around curiously and watched the tall vegetation around him. He kneeled a bit, reaching in his boot for his hunting knife, slipping it from its sheath and preparing himself for whatever might greet him. He waited patiently for anything to jump out but grew bored after 4 solid minutes of the sound and nothing coming to brawl. He stood up instead and slowly walked into the brush, intent on finding the source. He drew further from the road until it got louder, enough to ring in his ears a bit painfully. He stumbled upon the source after rounding a bush and he stopped in his tracks. There was blood on the grass and dirt from a broken wing, the small bird it belonged to was whimpering from the pain of it. He kneeled once again by the bird, feeling bad for its pain and unsure how to help. Eco wasn’t an expert on animal healing or if it was possible to heal a broken wing but he just wanted to help the pained creature.

He stayed in a panic for a full two minutes until he realized that there was such thing as magic in this world. Who needed to worry about finding a healer when you were skilled enough to perform spells yourself? Eco carefully wrapped his hands around the bird and trying to keep its wing still so it wouldn’t hurt itself further. He settled the bird in his lap instead and took a deep breath, channeling what little ability he had into the spell. He focused on performing Healing Hands, closing his eyes to really center himself before his hands felt warm. He could see the light through the darkness and he slowly peaked, watching the spell mend the bird in decent timing. Eco moved his hands around the hawk to get everything until it hopped from his lap. He smiled as it fluttered about happily, testing its newly healed wing. The bird would bound around him in circles before jumping back as he stood, seeming content with helping the hawk. He waved to it, muttering a small goodbye before stepping back to the road and going on his way to Whiterun. He would regret going into the city since that was what drove him into Falkreath, to begin with, but he needed some more supplies and a better meal than what nature could supply him. He thought that he could don a hood over his head and keep his face lowered to avoid the harassment. Eco shook his head at the thought. He would get deemed weird and his hood would more than likely be ripped to his shoulders. The determination of the Nords was a scary th-

He paused and turned sharply, looking back down the road behind him when he heard a noise. He sighed softly, feeling that he was being paranoid when he saw nothing suspicious and continued his walk. He stopped again after 5 minutes when he heard a flutter and saw the hawk standing a good two feet away from him. He stared at the mass of feathers and waved his hand at it. He turned again and walked for about 7 feet before turning back to see the bird was still two feet behind him. “Shoo. Don’t stalk me.” Eco said, waving his hands to the road behind the bird. He took a few more steps and saw the hawk bouncing behind him. “No! I don’t do companions. And I don’t do animals either… Go away!” he shooed the hawk again and started to walk quickly. He watched the bird hop eagerly after him before turning and going into a full sprint. He kept his bag still as he booked it down the road, thinking he could lose the bird if he was fast enough. He was wrong and momentarily forgot birds had wings and the ability to fly, so he was greatly startled when talons dug into the leather of his outfit and nearly shoved him forward with its weight. He looked over his shoulder with a slight glare as the bird stared back at him, cocking its head to the side. He looked back and groaned. “Goddamnit.”  
  
Eco wasn’t the type to take on a companion unless it was for hunting. He was always eager from a hunting partner but he loved being alone with his thoughts. That’s what he said at least, but the people of Skyrim were never sure. There was a possibility that people could not tolerate his presence for more than a few hours, in the case that he had a horrible personality. Or the possibility that he was a murderer who would kill you and bury your body in the most curious of locations. The rumors in Skyrim can be wild, Eco had soon come to learn. His reason was more personal and was logical in his mind, so to any who offered their blades, he politely declined. He never chose an animal to be his companion either. He would pass the creature onto another family or another traveler who would want them. But he so strictly refused any sort partner and continued to confuse and swirl rumors in the country.

However, imagine their surprise when the Dragonborn walked through the city of Whiterun, a large hawk perched on his shoulder and an annoyed look on his face. It shocked a great many and amused others, especially the Jarl he had stopped by to visit. He pouted in front of the throne as Balgruuf roared with laughter at the sight of him. The bird was curiously picking at Eco’s hair and making a mess of it. To add to it, the bird would stretch its wings and slap Eco in the process. All and all, the man was annoyed and his favorite Nord was having a good laugh with his friend’s discomfort. “Glad to know you’re loving this. I, on the other hand, am getting back handed!” Eco glared as the Nord only laughed harder when the hawk stretched its wing as if to prove the Dragonborn’s point. He rubbed his head and then his shoulder when the bird took off to settle in the rafters above. He inspected the damaged he had done to his outfit and sighed at the scratch marks and the pierced areas where the talon had ripped through. He would need to get that fixed and find something else to protect it if the bird was going to be his stalker. Eco turned his head to Balgruuf when he asked what brought him back to Whiterun. He sighed and kneeled to get comfortable. He liked seeing the smile on the man lips and he felt a wave of heat wash over him. He would never find the courage to tell the man, but he did like him. He gave him a warm, happy feeling that made him feel loved. Plus, the man would make appearances in dreams that would leave him hiding his face in shame for hours. He would honestly and happily imagine himself by his side but he knew he could never have that happen.

He sighed softly and rubbed his face. “Don’t be mad because I know how you feel but… Jarl Ulfric has asked me to stay in his palace for the winter.” Eco refused to look up to Balgruuf, knowing the man would be red in the face that Ulfric would do that. “No.,” the man said simply, his voice seeming strained to push back his anger and he got redder when the Dragonborn shook his head. “I have already accepted. It would be rude not to arrive after accepting the request. Besides, it’s only for a winter and I don’t plan on getting comfy with the man. I am leaving and avoiding him every chance I get.” Eco assured him hastily when the man’s eyes widened. “He will try to persuade you to join his cause! And don’t think you can just avoid him forever Eco. He will find ways to trap you into his presence. Why not spend the winter here? You still have your home after all.” He tried to reason with him, looking desperate to save his friend from Ulfric’s clutches. He was dismayed when the Dragonborn shook his head and slightly adjusted his mask to sit properly on his face. “I was chased out of my home before because of this war and it will only happen again. I’ll stay with Ulfric for the winter, avoid him as much as I can and be sure that I will not end up in his ranks….” Eco trailed off before standing and bowing to the Jarl. “I promise you Balgruuf, I will not become his toy.” he smiled reassuringly, making the Jarl return it before the bird he brought in flew from the rafters and onto his shoulder. Balgruuf was laughing then as the hawk sent Eco faceplanting into the floor.

Eco stood at the top of the stairs to the Dragon Palace. He looked impressive as his cloak blew in the wind, his hood up over his head and the bird perched on his shoulder. He looked like a rather scary hunter who was transfixed by the moon overhead. He sighed softly and started down the stairs, his loose hair blowing to the side of his body as he seemed reluctant to distance himself from the Jarl’s home. He knew would regret this decision and he was unwilling to walk himself to his winter prison. But he knew the winter could only last so long, so he took another deep breath, steeled himself against the wind and proceeded forward to Windhelm.


	5. Welcome to Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eco finally arrives at the Windhelm, having the hawk guide him from the sky. He is still having mixed feels and is very unsure of it. When he gets to Windhelm, he is sickened by the immediate racism he witnesses and tries to fight the man who lead it. He kicks some ass and walks to the palace a bit bloody with the guards yelling at him. Ulfric has a gay moment inspecting him cause he got hotter.

It was always cold around the area of Windhelm, but with winter setting in, it felt like he was wrapped in a blanket of snow. Eco had put more layers on and bound his feet in his boots so he could be warm. He was worried about his companion and would often let him settle in his clothing to keep warm. But the hawk was flying high above him, leading him through the snowy winds to Windhelm. He stuck his foot in the snow, burying the steel toe into the dirt so he could get a grip on the land as the wind blew hard. He hid his face in his hood and nearly fell pushing against it when the wind settled. He stumbled for a second and looked up to the hawk finding him farther away now and he ran across the snowy roads to catch up. There were several times that Eco wanted to give up and walk to another hold. As weird as it would be deemed, he was fine with crouching in the corner of a city for the winter, living like a beggar on the streets. But the hawk kept pushing him further by flying toward Windhelm. He hated the idea of companions but he had grown close to the familiar weight and backhanding, so he wouldn't be too keen on leaving the bird. Ulfric would pay for making him travel through this rough weather.

A couple of hours later, which felt more like an eternity, he saw the silhouette of Windhelm in the distance. His eyes lit up at the sight of it and he stumbled forward, yelling for the hawk to come down as he kicked up snow along the way. He yelled as he had to stick his hand in a hill of it to balance himself when he fell but he crawled along to get over to the clearer part of the road. He looked up when he heard the hawk above him and saw the shadow circling around the light of the sun. It looked majestic in the sky and he felt a bit at awe, not even doing anything when the hawk landed on his shoulder and nearly made him fall back into the stone of the road. He stared at the bird with a blank expression before smiling warmly at it and brushing his cold hand over his feathers. "I think I have a name for you now…" he mumbled softly to it before walking to the bridge. He felt the bird ruffle his feathers and pick the snow out of his wings. He patted the top of its head and brushed off the snow from those feathers before keeping the bird close. "I think I'm going to name you Sonny… It sounds nice and you looked beautiful flying across what sunshine we had…" he smiled as the bird cooed in his ear and he finally reached the steps to bridge. He let Sonny slip into his clothing, buttoning it back up with a shiver and walking across the stone. He noticed the guards and people passing by stop and stare at him, taking the time to register the dark metal pressed against his skin and his tall stature that made most people crane their necks to look up to him. Eco pulled his hood a bit further onto his head, now feeling a little self-conscious from all the staring.

Usually, people would pass by him without a second thought and not stare at every inch of his uncovered face before drilling their eyes into the metal of his mask. But since he had never visited this city, he was an attraction to them. Something to ogle and prod at in awe until the feeling was to pass. Then they would come to him for all sorts of help and then eventually leave him alone. But as he had learned during his travels, that would take a long time. At least it will get me away from Ulfric, he thought with an inner sigh.

People still tried to look at his face, seeming to tilt their heads to look underneath. It was like they were hoping they would see under the mask to see the rest of his face but were often entranced by his eyes. It made him uneasy and he pulled the hood up more, not wanting people to stare at his face in general. Especially his eyes for the moment. He would get stopped for them so people could see the gold and how different they were from the general populations. He eventually made it to the large doors and watched as the guards pushed it open for him. He nodded his thanks and stepped through the door, helping them pull it back into place before turning around to the city behind him.

It was depressing as fuck.

He knew that language wasn't appropriate but it was the first thing that came to his mind. It was dark and dreary with little to no color besides white and gray. He grimaced at the sight and continued to look around, seeing the warm autumn colors of the fires and the symbols of this hold decorated with tattered and worn flags. If it weren't the infuriating man that ran this place, Eco would have just avoided it due to the depressing look. He probably would have jumped off a waterfall if it meant never having to step foot in this place again. He continued to look around the gray stones and the snow-covered roads before seeing the sight of two Nords harassing a female dark elf. They seemed a bit drunk and the elf was clearly annoyed and backing away to avoid their putrid breath. He listened in a bit, cautious and ready to intervene if the Nords went too far. He was aware of the racism running rampant in Skyrim but he wasn't one to let this type of bullying go on if it would go too far.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." One of them growled, stepping a little closer to the elf. Eco looked him over and thought he had a stupid hat. She narrowed her eyes and stepped back, seeming annoyed at this confrontation. "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight!" she argued, returning a glare. The pair turned to the other Nord who spoke a little softly but raised his voice as he got to his point. "Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" he accused, a grin coming to his lips, looking like he had solved the million Septim question. The elven woman looked dumbfounded and stared at them as the other agreed with the man. "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" she replied, eyes widened at how dumb that sounded. Eco even cringed at that, believing how preposterous that sounded. The men were obviously drunk and pulling things out of their ass to seem reasonable to themselves. People like that needed to justify their racism after all, and what would be better than accusing the woman of being a dirty spy. "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are." The one with the stupid hat cackled to himself. His voice sounded a bit creepy when he said: "little spy" and something dropped in Eco's stomach as the elf sighed in response and rolled her eyes.

He stepped forward when the stupid hat came closer to her and he grinned when he was spotted. His intimidating demeanor and confident steps sent both the Nords walking away. He was tall and muscular after all, his golden eyes flashing in the snowy day and he seemed pissed off. The elven woman turned to him and inspected his mask curiously before taking a deep breath. "And what say you? What is your opinion of the Dark Elves?" she asked, staring him down. Eco held up his hands in peace and smiled a bit to her, wanting to see warm and friendly. "I have no ill wishes against the Dunmer. I believe everyone should be treated equally and never be accused of something so heinous just for the color of their skin." He answered, earning a small smile of relief from her. "Then this city is not for you, my friend. The people of this place have no tolerance for my kind and will have no tolerance for someone like you… especially people like Rolff and Angernor" she nodded her head toward the GrAy Quarter as she grimaced at the names. "That is the Grey Quarter, where my people have been pushed to and will remain in poverty unless we leave."

His intimidating demeanor and confident steps sent both the Nords walking away. He was tall and muscular after all, his golden eyes flashing in the snowy day and he seemed pissed off. The elven woman turned to him and inspected his mask curiously before taking a deep breath. "And what say you? What is your opinion of the Dark Elves?" she asked, staring him down. Eco held up his hands in peace and smiled a bit to her, wanting to see warm and friendly. "I have no ill wishes against the Dunmer. I believe everyone should be treated equally and never be accused of something so heinous just for the color of their skin." He answered, earning a small smile of relief from her. "Then this city is not for you, my friend. The people of this place have no tolerance for my kind and will have no tolerance for someone like you… especially people like Rolff and Angernor" she nodded her head toward the GrAy Quarter as she grimaced at the names. "That is the Grey Quarter, where my people have been pushed to and will remain in poverty unless we leave."

Eco blinked in confusion and looked around. "This whole place is gray, though…" he mumbled, inciting a chuckle from her. "They call it that for the color of our skin... but you aren't wrong." She turned away from him and slowly walked away to the Gray Quarter. She paused though and turned to him with a small smile. "My name is Suvaris Atheron. Thank you for giving me a slight hope that not all everyone is as vile as Rolff and Angernor." She thanked him as he nodded and gave a slight bow. "Eco Ceralius. Always at your service." He watched the way her eyes lit up at his name and waved her goodbye. He turned away when he was sure she was safe before turning to Rolff who is standing near the inn by the fire. He glares at the man, feeling his blood boil a bit and walks to him. He watches the drunk turn to him and snarls a bit in his direction "Watch out some gray-skin doesn't pick your pocket." He mumbled before looking back to the fire. "Alright you racist ass, do you really think all elves are Imperial spies?" Eco asked, getting close and staring him down. The Nord shifted his shoulders and locked eyes with him. The air around them was tense and hot with the taller man's anger as the Nord seemed smug.

"Wouldn't surprise me; they've done nothing to help in the fight for Skyrim's freedom. Those Thalmor are elves, too. I bet they're working together. Maybe I should round up some men and take us a few prisoners to interrogate." He replied with a smile. "To hell, you will!" Eco snapped, his nostrils flaring in anger as the Nord only seemed pleased with his response. "What are you gonna do about it? Fight me!? 100 gold says you can't knock me down." Rolff wagers him and holds out a small purse to him. Eco seems a little unsure before shrugging and nodding with a small smile. "I don't need the money since all I need is satisfaction for defending the people you spit on… But it will only be another kick in the teeth when I put you on your ass." He replies, holding out a smaller purse he keeps around with him. They set it to the side and Eco removes his dual swords from his belt, throwing them with his bag and bow so it would be a fair fight. He gets into a fighting stance, reducing any sort of opening the Nord could have and readying his hands. Eco watched his body and reacted when the Nord tensed a bit and moved quickly. He caught the fist flying toward his face and he struck him, slamming his rough knuckles into the Nords jaw and watching him step back and clutch it in pain.

Eco shook his hand and hopped from foot to foot with a small smile. "What's wrong? Aww! Don't tell me you're done? It was only one punch!" he teased, watching the Nord as he quickly struck back, hitting Eco in the chest and making him stumble, gasping for air. He gave a thumbs up to antagonize the Nord and dodged the kick directed to his chest. Eco was having fun watching the drunkard stumble around to hit him and he got a few shots in himself. He delivered a nicely placed blow to his chest and cracked his jaw again, forcing him to stumble back and trip over the snow. He wasn't ready for the man to go for his legs and toss him over his shoulders, diving head first into the snow. Eco quickly rolled out as the Nord punched the small mound and he punched his cheek while he was distracted. He pulled the Nord up by his shirt and turned him around, socking him in the nose this time and then sucker punching him, hearing his teeth painfully clack together before turning sharply, lifting his leg up to send his heel into his jaw once again. He grinned as the Nord went down to the snow, holding his face as he whimpered and the white turned pink from the blood. Eco rubbed his nose and found that he was bleeding as well since Rolff had gotten a few shots in. He had a busted lip as well and his knuckles were a bit bloody now from beating his face. He was indeed satisfied with winning the fight and he extended his hand to Rolff, who only slapped it away and spit at his feet.

He gave a thumbs up to antagonize the Nord and dodged the kick directed to his chest. Eco was having fun watching the drunkard stumble around to hit him and he got a few shots in himself. He delivered a nicely placed blow to his chest and cracked his jaw again, forcing him to stumble back and trip over the snow. He wasn't ready for the man to go for his legs and toss him over his shoulders, diving head first into the snow. Eco quickly rolled out as the Nord punched the small mound and he punched his cheek while he was distracted. He pulled the Nord up by his shirt and turned him around, socking him in the nose this time and then sucker punching him, hearing his teeth painfully clack together before turning sharply, lifting his leg up to send his heel into his jaw once again. He grinned as the Nord went down to the snow, holding his face as he whimpered and the white turned pink from the blood. Eco rubbed his nose and found that he was bleeding as well since Rolff had gotten a few shots in. He had a busted lip as well and his knuckles were a bit bloody now from beating his face. He was indeed satisfied with winning the fight and he extended his hand to Rolff, who only slapped it away and spit at his feet.

He delivered a nicely placed blow to his chest and cracked his jaw again, forcing him to stumble back and trip over the snow. He wasn't ready for the man to go for his legs and toss him over his shoulders, diving head first into the snow. Eco quickly rolled out as the Nord punched the small mound and he punched his cheek while he was distracted. He pulled the Nord up by his shirt and turned him around, socking him in the nose this time and then sucker punching him, hearing his teeth painfully clack together before turning sharply, lifting his leg up to send his heel into his jaw once again. He grinned as the Nord went down to the snow, holding his face as he whimpered and the white turned pink from the blood. Eco rubbed his nose and found that he was bleeding as well since Rolff had gotten a few shots in. He had a busted lip as well and his knuckles were a bit bloody now from beating his face. He was indeed satisfied with winning the fight and he extended his hand to Rolff, who only slapped it away and spit at his feet.

"Damn cock sucker… You must really love those damn elves to make a mistake like that. Get the hell out of my sight, now." The Nord growled as he threw the purses at him and Eco saluted him mockingly. "Thanks for the warm-up." He replied before gathering his things and walking away. The fun of the day was gone now as he made his way to the Palace. There was nothing else that was standing in his way between him and the Palace and he hoped a dragon would just plop in and give him another distraction. But this city was closed off and cluttered with nowhere for the dragon to settle, unlike Dawnstar where the hell-spawn would just fly in whenever it damned well pleased. He sighed softly though and took a deep breath as he approached the large doors, already frowning at the guards telling him to stop once they saw the blood on his skin and staining the crevices of his mask.

* * *

 Ulfric sat on his throne, looking through reports from his farthest bases about troop movements from the Imperials and traveling supply caravans heading to the enemy camps. It was the same drivel through each report and it was a temporary activity to take his mind away from his impatience. The Dragonborn had still not shown after a few days but he couldn't blame the man. The weather was only getting worse and traveling by himself would be a demanding task. He would be impressed if the man survived the trek over to Windhelm. Ulfric worried that the Dragonborn may be dead in the storm by now and his stomach was set with a heavy feeling. Those worries were cast aside when he heard faint shouting from the behind the entrance and the doors swinging open. A gust of wind was allowed in, brushing the tapestries by and ruffling any loose clothing and any fabric around the main room. A lone figure was standing between them with two guards trying to grasp his cloak and stop him. Ulfric stood up, recognizing the long white hair and tight braid running down the length, quickly walking over with wide eyes as the figure waltzed in without a care. He looked a bit red in the face and as he came closer, he saw that it wasn't just his skin color.

Ulfric stopped when he came close enough to Eco before opening his mouth. "Dragonborn… why are my guards yelling at you to ce-" he stops there, staring at the blood on his face and in his mask and he seems a bit lost for words as he looks Eco over. The man was still tall like he remembered but he had muscle. They were visible behind his cloak he was using to shield himself from the cold and he felt a little short by him. He was, after all, considering the Dragonborn was a giant of a man. The muscles were a bit intimidating and the blood was evidence that he had just recently been in a fight. But as he looked at the tattoo along the man's body and the mask, he was struck by the eyes. He remembered them as an alluring gold that was hard to break a trance from but they were different now. The pupils were slitted, much like a dragon, and there was a mix of green to accent the lovely gold and give it a more shocking look. There was a heat coming from his body that he could only assume was from the dragon blood coursing through him and he was entranced by this. His whole body was transfixed by the difference this man was now compared to a year ago. He was stronger, obviously, and looked like he had seen a battle for once. Ulfric was a bit ashamed to admit that he was attract-

He stopped there and shook his head a bit to focus on Eco, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where did the blood come from?" he asked slowly, still fixated on the dragon-like qualities of his eyes behind that black metal. He watched Ceralius shrug and look around to avoid eye contact with the Jarl. "I got into a fight… he was harassing a lady and I felt that I had to step in and show him a thing or two." He replied just as slowly, obviously uncomfortable trying to make small talk with a man he despised. Ulfric gave a small sigh and tapped his foot before turning away and leading him through the Palace, toward the bedrooms. "I… am honored that you would accept my invitation to stay at my home for the winter. I was ecstatic and eagerly awaited your arrival. I was a bit concerned that you wouldn't show up after a few days but the weather must have made it difficult, yes?" he looked to Eco who only nodded and returned stares with Galmar as they passed by the war room. He opened the door to the quarters quickly and ushered him in so he would avoid any confrontation from Galmar. He would need to speak with him about keeping proper behavior around their guest. "Your room is right at the end of the hallway, by the stairs." He directed Eco to the room and smiled a bit, biting his lip right after as Eco noticed the stairs leading to another door and he smiled politely once again when the Dragonborn turned to him. "That's your room up there, isn't it? Awfully close to you…" Eco trailed, staring the man down a bit and Ulfric nodded. "In case you need anything or you would like to be better acquainted. Anyway, I was hoping you would join me f-" he was cut off as the taller man raised a hand and shook his head. "Listen, my Jarl, I would love to join you for whatever but I have had quite the day, what with the storm and fight. I would be happy enough just to res-" it was his turn to be cut off as a hawk suddenly jutted its head from Eco's clothes.

Ulfric stared at the hawk as it twirls its head around to look around the palace before looking up to Eco with the most curious of expressions. The man seemed a bit shocked as well, rubbing his head when he could finally react and let out a small sigh. "I forgot you were there this whole time… Sorry, Sonny." Eco looked up to Ulfric and smiled as he stepped back into the room. "Thank you for the room, my Jarl. I will see you when I awaken." He closes the door in his face, leaving him so very confused before groaning and covering his face with his hands.

"I need a drink…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When Eco enters the Palace*  
> BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM! (I know you want it~)  
> BANG BANG ALL OVER YOU (I'll let you have it~)
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who are enjoying this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad people like it too.


	6. Without The Mask

In the last room in the quarters, there was the clinking of glass and swish of liquid as Ulfric poured himself a glass of wine. It was early in the night to start drinking but he could already predict the rest of this winter. The hawk and the audacity the Dragonborn had to walk into the palace covered in blood were enough to convince him that the man might be a bit strange. Most people who went to meet Ulfric would dress to perfection and make sure they looked deserving of his glance. Eco just waltzed in like it was a sketchy inn and plopped himself into the nearest bedroom. Although, that bedroom Ulfric did show him to. Having an animal wasn't strange to him but having it tucked away into your clothes and forget that you had it in your possession would be considered off. How he could forget something so big and warm resting against him was beyond the jarl.

He had already heard the rumors as well. The quirky things the man would do and the way he would talk to others was often deemed weird but he never had the first-hand experience of it. This was rather tame and there were rumors that he would often climb to the very top of mountains and throw himself off. He would spiral through the air and survive it, landing safely at the bottom and walk off like nothing had ever happened. He had tendencies to randomly shout in large crowds or when he was panicked, sending many scattering around him in fear, despite it just making him transparent to everything around him. It wasn't a common thing for a person to do and it was understandable to fear the Voice in the grasp of someone mysterious.

That was the next thing, his mysterious nature, and unwillingness to have a partner by his side. The people of this world were social creatures who would always need some form of interaction. Eco had apparently preferred none and traveled alone for the most part. When he did speak with someone, it was always in snippets and vague sentences. He would tell them that he has spoken with daedric gods and walked the land of death but would offer no details has he sank himself into a warm drink and left to his room. The man was an odd one at that and Ulfric wondered how this stay would play out.

The Jarl looked up when Galmar entered the room with a slight knock at the door and sat beside him at his small table. The man smiled softly as he accepted a drink from Ulfric and he leaned back into his chair to feel comfortable. "The Dragonborn has arrived. He's bigger than you said he was… but I could still put him on his ass." He said, sipping his drink and watching Ulfric smile and shake his head. "Please be respectful, my friend. We need this man to turn the tide on the Imperials and it would ruin our chances if we treated him unkindly." Ulfric reminded him as they stared at the fireplace together. "You want a spineless coward who hides his face behind a mask to fight for you? You have better men at your disposal than some joke." He growled, showing his distaste for the Dragonborn.

"But can any of our men master the Voice like he can? He has powers that we could only dream of achieving at our oldest age. We could rally so much more if they knew we had him in our ranks." He replied, seeming pleased with the idea of Eco and the influence he can bring before snapping out of it when Galmar spoke in an angry tone. "He will never agree to join us. According to others, he doesn't believe it's his fight and he would never surrender himself to either side. This is a waste of time and he is a waste of space. I say we boot him out and find another angle." Galmar stood to go to Eco's room, already making up his mind but stopping when his wrist was grabbed. He looked to his dear friend and sat back down with a heavy sigh, obviously feeling annoyed by this whole situation as Ulfric merely offered a pat on his hand. "We will see in time, Galmar. We may have the chance to convince him, but it will take time and effort. Please be patient." Ulfric said, offering him more wine and trying to ease the conversation into something else.

* * *

Eco stared at the fire as it burned, his armor set to the side to dry off since he had cleaned it and was now sitting uncomfortably naked by the tub the servants had placed earlier. He was unbraiding parts of his hair that had been braided over the past few days and groaning at the bands being caught in the matted strands. When he got it all loose, he stood up and grabbed his comb, sighing as he went to the tub and turned his head to Sonny who was watching him. He frowned at his hawk and dipped his hips down, staring back at Sonny before whirling his finger. "Hey… turn around you weirdo… I'm naked." He watched his bird turn around and he sighs softly, getting into the water slowly and enjoying the warmth of it. He lets out a small sigh of content, his muscles loosening in the water and he watches his bird look back to him when he gives the signal.

He sits up and reaches behind his head, digging underneath his hair to find the clasp of his mask. Eco eventually finds the seal and presses on it, the little arcane ability he had to create it, was now opening it up. He catches the mask in his hand as it falls from his face and he set the mask aside. He grabbed the edges of the tub and slowly submerged himself under the water, enjoying the warmth of it as he floats just beneath the surface. He comes back up and takes a deep breath, rubbing the water away and brushing his knotted hair back. He reaches over to grab a cloth and dry his face, rubbing the dirt from the mask away and then grabbing his comb.

Eco tries to keep his mind busy, feeling vulnerable with his mask off. It would be respectable to knock on his door but he never knew with the Nords. He was worried that one would just throw open the door and his face would be clearly exposed. He wouldn't be able to hide after that and it made him anxious. He grabbed the comb at his side and brushed through the tangles, grimacing at the pain. He just wants this to take up his thoughts but it wasn't doing anything for him besides raising his anxiety. He was breathing harshly and he started to shake a bit, the possibility of being found out in a crowded home was pressing on his mind. He curled up as if to hide, hurriedly de-tangling his hair and trying to keep his face away from the door.

His hearing was picking up every little noise outside, every shuffle of feet, every creak of the door and every little bodily noise made in the rooms around him. He threw his comb when he got the tangles out and grabbed the soap, washing his body as fast as he could. His breathing was ragged from his sudden anxiety and his hand harshly scrubbing every inch of his skin.

And when he was done, he tossed that aside as well and shot up from the water, grabbing his mask and his towel. He wrapped it around his body and quickly hid away. His back is to the door and he dries himself off, still shaking in his hands. He did it just as quickly as he had gotten up, drying his hair off before setting the mask back on and re-sealing it to his face. He adjusted the metal and kept the towel on his head as he pulled loose clothes from his bag. Eco sat down on the bed, pulling on his undergarments and then his softest pants, still feeling shaky and liking the protection his mask gave him. It was hiding him away after all, away from judgment and violence… away from the same pain all over again.

Eco shook his head when he realized he was thinking too deeply and he takes a breath, flexing his hands slowly and closing his eyes. He shook his head once again and laid down, finally getting control of himself and staring up at the ceiling in the meantime. The fire crackled beside him and his bird ruffled his feathers before hopping onto the bed. He felt Sonny nuzzle his head into his hand and he gently patted the bird. "Nothing to worry about… Having my mask off in crowded places always sets me off. I'm sorry if I frightened you." He apologized, still staring up at the stone as Sonny cooed in response.

Eco laid there and thought for most of the time. That anxiety attack had drained his body and he felt tired now with his bird so closely nuzzled to his side. The mask was pressing against his face unpleasantly and he knew he would have to remove it again. That made him feel rather faint and he covered his eyes, relaxing into the cool feeling of his mask. He knew it was there and he could feel it in his own hands. It calmed him down for the most part but removing it was still a touchy thing. He would never know if anyone were to come in here and peek at his face. These doors had been recently oiled and were lifted enough from the stone to avoid scraping or creaking of any kind. Everyone wore soft shoes as well, which made their footsteps hard to detect in his sleep. He would be at the mercy of those around him and it gave him a heavy feeling deep in his gut. That was until his companion cooed again and he turned sharply to the mass of feather.

"Sonny." He whispered, catching the bird's attention and he smiles when it tilts his head back to look at him. Eco smiled faintly and patted his feathers. "If someone comes near me, do you think you could wake me up? I don't want people in here while I am sleeping." He smiled politely as the hawk bobbed its head in agreement and he kisses the top of it. "Great. Thank you, Sonny!" he replied happily as he sat up to remove the mask. The metal clanked a bit as it dropped into his hands and he placed it on his nightstand, rolling over when he lays back down and holding Sonny close to his side like he had been doing for the past days to Windhelm. He let out a content sigh, feeling a bit more secure with his bird watching out for him. Eco closed his eyes and fell asleep with a little less anxiety.

* * *

It turned out that he was right to depend on his bird. It was the early morning when one of the servants came in to bring him food. She knocked softly, balancing the tray on her knee and waiting for him to answer. There was nothing no matter how many times she knocked and she grew unsure of what to do. She was a new and young girl who didn't want to bother anyone with her confusion. She kept the balance of the tray and pushed the door, catching the tray when it tipped a bit and watching it swing open. The servant looked up from the food to make sure nothing had spilled or fallen before looking up to the bed. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink when she saw his exposed back and the way his hair fell around his body. His shirt had been shucked in the middle of the night since the fire boiled the room and he was still a tad sweaty. It accented his muscles in the light and she admired them from her position.

She walked slowly across the floor to him and sat the tray on his nightstand. She noticed the mask settled behind it and her eyes widened before looking back to him, disappointed to see his thick hair hiding his face. She, like many others, was always curious to know what he was hiding behind that mask. People would speculate horrible scarring to criminal tattooing, making up anything to justify their curiosity and reasoning behind ripping off his mask. The servant bit her lip, unsure of whether she should approach him without his consent and risk getting in trouble with her superiors. The jarl was just up the stairs as well, so it was an even bigger risk. But curiosity got the better of her and she came closer to the bed, leaning over and slowly reaching toward him to brush back his hair.

She paused when she spotted the rustle of something beside him and she frowned. Her surprise threw her back, however, when Sonny shrieked loudly and threw open his wings, scaring her and alerting Eco that someone was far too close to him. She saw his body twist quickly and she scrambled out when he shouted for her to leave. She counted herself lucky that it wasn't an actual Shout as she ran out of the room and back to the kitchens.

Eco reached over to his mask, patting the nightstand and accidentally poking his fingers into the butter put aside for his toast. He sighed and grabbed his mask, making sure not to let the buttery finger touch it. He licked it off with a small gag and sealed the mask on as Ulfric rushed into his room. He sat up, making sure it was covering what it needed to before pulling his hair into a messy bun and spotting the jarl. He noticed the light pink on his face and he stood, the blankets falling away to show that his pants had been kicked away as well, leaving him in his smallclothes. He didn't realize until the man sharply turned away and he looked down, finding himself nearly naked. Eco pulled a blanket over his body, looking back to the jarl as he spoke, curious of what caused such a ruckus.

"Oh uh… Someone came in while I was sleeping and I don't wear my mask while I sleep, cause ya know… metal? And Sonny caught them but they ran off. It's alright, though! Everything is fine, no need to panic and if you could please leave, that would be great. Thank you." He shoos the jarl away from the room, closing it with a smile and releasing a sigh of relief when it clicks into position. He rolls his eyes, dropping the blanket and watching Sonny clean his feathers as he picked up his clothing for the day.

He was out in about forty minutes, taking the time to eat and re-braid a small portion of his hair, placing it all back into a cleaner bun. He left the door open so the servants could come in and clean while he was gone and casted a glance to Ulfric's room up the stairs. It was empty, he could tell since there was nothing to be heard and he was dreading that. If the man was not in his room, it could only mean he would be in the war room or on his throne. He would be spotted in both and possibly forced to engage in conversation, which he was still reluctant to do. He swallowed thickly as he walked down the gray hallways and heard Ulfric's voice from the war room. He mentally groaned and quickly thought of something to get him past the man before he heard another. Eco then quickly went down the stairs and poked his head out to see Galmar standing at the table, pointing to Imperial positions and going over battle tactics to win the cities over. Eco grinned when he was spotted by the man.

Galmar glared intensely at him and he returned it, staring him down and seeming angry as Ulfric turned to see what made his friend so sour. "What," Eco asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked down the stairs and drew close to the Nord. "You got a problem?" Galmar slammed his fist down on the table and growled at him. Eco barely flinched as Ulfric hurriedly put himself between the two and tried to calm his friend as Eco slipped away from the room. He walked down to the front doors but paused when he felt something watching him. He quickly turned to see what it was and was surprised to see nothing was behind him. He frowned, feeling troubled now before he opened the door and left, the snowy wind whipping around him.

* * *

She took a deep breath, hiding behind one of the stone walls to avoid his eye. When she hears the door close, she peeks out from the wall. Her crystal blue eyes are wide and her dark hair falls around her pale face. She feels a bit bad for hiding from him before gathering her cloak around her and following him after a good ten minutes, set on getting him alone and having a private conversation with him. Hopefully without anyone around to interrupt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading the chapter! If you guys have any suggestions on what would bring Eco and Ulfric closer, let me know! I need a bit of inspiration.


	7. She's Stalking Him

Eco stood by the stairs leading to the palace. He looked at what he could see in the center of the city, which was an inn and the tops of housing on the other side of the wall. The other wall fully hid another portion of the city he would have to walk to. Windhelm was deep in snow, winter really setting into the country and Eco had to pull his cloak tighter around him. He felt Sonny snuggle closer to his body, feeling warm around his belly and he let his hands wander to keep the bird in position. He walked down the steps back to where he had entered the city. The that passed him by stared at him, not even bothering to hide it as they even got close to see if there was a way to look under the mask. There wasn’t, of course, since it was always sealed to his skin completely. He had made sure that no one would be allowed to peak underneath it and he was proud that his attempts had worked so far. All he had to worry about was someone sneaking in on him while he was sleeping, but he figured he could depend on Sonny.

He stepped in front of the inn and looked at both areas he could walk into. The Gray Quarter the woman yesterday had mentioned peaked his interest, so he turned and went there to check it out. Eco turned his face down as the wind continued to whip harshly and he felt annoyed people at this. He would still be sitting at his home, enjoying what gave him pleasure. But because of the insistence of Nords for him to pick a side, he was driven out and into the arms of Ulfric Stormcloak. May those arms belong to a good-looking man, Eco was still irate nonetheless and would rather be at his home. He stood at the top of the hill down to the Gray Quarter and he paused, unsure if he really wanted to venture further down.

There was a sense of depression and economic downfall just around the corner and he felt disgusted just thinking about setting foot down there. He looked back to the opening of the city and the noise from the market on the other side, feeling a bit more relaxed with the condition of it. He turned back to the hill and walked to the Gray Quarter, seeing how dark it really was and the people walking the dirty streets. He would pass by each one laying in the corners with dirty rags and few possessions. He would give them a few coins and wish them blessings of the Dunmer religion before continuing to walk around. Eco looked up to the walkways above him they built as makeshift homes and saw them huddled up against the cold

Children sat behind the walls and in small alleyways, thick fabric draped over them as they played with cards or small toys their parents had made for them. He kneeled and gave them some coin as well, whispering for them to get whatever they liked from the store across from them. He was a little hurt by their scared expressions at the sight of him but he could not blame them. The mask always scared small children and he debated whether he should at least lift it for them, but his worries fought against it. Children spoke too much and if word got out that a bunch of them all knew the face of the Dragonborn, it could lead to disaster for him. He shivered at the thought of what the future might hold if someone were to learn about him.

Eco continued to look around, handing out coins to those who needed it and speaking with the adults. He was not too shocked that they could all trace this back to the Nords and their racist Jarl. His eye twitched hearing the abuse they endured from the people above and how their living conditions were barely tolerable. They also chirped about the name of their district itself and he felt that there was civil unrest brewing for quite a while, possibly before Ulfric took the throne. He was a little perturbed by the treatment of the Argonians at the dock and the sheer racism thrown their way. Although some of their concerns were true for individuals, he found it irritating that they would pin a few characteristics on the whole race itself. Even the oppressed can put down others as well, he thought with a shake of his head.

He paused after a few steps out of the district and turned back, feeling something watching him again. It was a tugging feeling on his senses and he wasn’t amused when he found nothing to explain why it was happening. He looked down as Sonny squirmed around and buried his cold beak into his stomach. He shivered and jumped a bit before turning away and walking back to the inn. Eco felt the sense even more as he made his way over to the market, curious of what they had to offer him. He went to the blacksmith and seemed excited, clipping off his dual swords from his belt and handing them over to be fixed. He knew he had placed chips in them somewhere and the metal was weakening, so he was relieved when the blacksmith was willing to fix them. Most would tell him that he was more than welcome to do it himself and he was too embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know how.

He took another look around, seeing a few weapons and food stalls calling out prices and their goods for the morning. Behind them was another shop, which looked to be for potions and he was excited to see it. He needed replenishment after his long journey here and some could help him with hunting when he felt the urge to it. He was very excited but was a bit disappointed at the lack of general goods store. He knew there was one by the Gray Quarter and he decided he would take a trip to it to see what the owner had for sale. There were probably other shops and he looked back, wondering if he should walk through it again. Eco shook his head and decided it would be best to do it another day instead of looking like a creep stalking through there. He paused when he felt the presence again and he sharply turned, only seeing the citizens of Windhelm behind him and he felt uneasy.

There was something following him, he knew, and he didn’t like how good it was at sneaking around. That was starting to piss him off and he walked to the large housing in the far corner, hearing the soft shuffle of snow now that he was alone and far from other noise. He grinned and turned sharply into a tight alleyway, hiding behind the nearest corner wall and waiting for whoever was following him. He heard a soft female voice as his pursuer drew closer to them and he shook his head, not in the mood for some sort of fangirl that was as curious as the rest of them about his mask. Eco watched her step by him and he pulled out his knife from his boot, poking her gently in the back and watching her spin quickly to see the blade now at her throat. “Who are you?” he demanded.

She was pretty. He had to give her that since she nearly took his breath away. How someone could be so stunning was beyond him and he was nearly lost for words. Her black hair was long and lightly dusted in the falling snow. Her bands were brushed back to the side and only hanging over her left eye, whose color was an icy blue. It fared well against her pale skin and dark freckles that dusted over her face. She was startled and worried now as she glanced ever so slightly at the knife in his hand. He had to grip it more since her looks almost made him drop it and want to stare at her for hours. Eco wasn’t the type of guy for ladies, rather preferring the company of a man, but he knew when someone was beautiful. This girl was the definition of it if he were to be so brave to declare. The girl swallowed thickly and put her hands up, occasionally glancing at the blade in worry. “My name is Bryleca Windrime, serah...” she answered, trying to take a step back without him getting angry. “And why are you following me? Don’t you know that’s a little creepy?” he asked, narrowing his eyes a little. He softens his gaze when she seems to shift side to side nervously.

“I wanted to a-apologize…” she mumbled, looking away as Eco seemed confused. “Apologize for wha-”

“IT WAS ME THIS MORNING WHO TRIED TO LOOK AT YOU!”

“Wha… what??” Eco was shocked at her outburst and momentarily caught a case of amnesia as he tried to remember. Then he realized she was talking about the servant who tried to peek at his face. “I CAME INTO YOUR ROOM AND YOUR MASK WAS OFF AND I WANTED TO LOOK BUT THEN YOUR BIRD CAME OUT AND WAS LIKE ‘SQWAA’ AND I PANICKED AND RAN AND THEN I FELT BAD SO I CAME HERE TO SAY I’M SORRY!” Bryleca cried, bowing her head to avoid his eyes and startling him with her loud voice and quick tongue.

 “So, you stalked me!?”

“Yeah…”

“You could have approached me at the palace if you were sorry!”

“I know that now! I’m sorry sir… I was just very worried that you would be furious that I invaded your personal space and I didn’t want to get shouted to death…” Bryleca sighed softly and rubbed the back of her head, feeling even more embarrassed now. “I really wanted to know what you looked like, but I shouldn’t have evaded your privacy. I know there is a reason behind it and I should respect it. I know what I have done is wrong and you have all right in the world to be angry with me. Please forgive me, serah…” She closed her eyes and bit her lip, worried now as she heard nothing from him until a gloved hand touched her chin and made her look up to him.

He was smiling so politely and she felt a little at ease that he wasn’t red in the face and screaming at her. “I know… I would have been curious about my face too so I won’t blame you. All I ask is that you never do that again.” Eco smiled as she nodded and looked him in the eye. She seemed calmer and a little happier, so he took her hand and brought it close to his lips. “I am Eco Ceralius. I am the Dragonborn and guest of Jarl Ulfric. It’s nice to meet you Bryleca.” he kissed her hand softly and chuckled at how excited she seemed. “Oh! Yay-uh… good terms! I know! We should be friends to help fix the bridge between us,” she lost her smile when he frowned at that and looked away, rubbing her arm. “Oh uh… yeah, I’m a servant… Someone as important as you wouldn’t be friends with me…” She trailed off a multitude of times and Eco was quickly shaking his head.

“Oh no! I don’t care for your status in society! I am not that noble myself despite the titles. I just don’t make friends, you know? I don’t let people get close… just in case.” He explained, seeming to mumble the last part. “Just in case?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked away and turned to the opening of the alleyway. “I would rather not talk about it… It’s freezing Bryleca, let’s get you back into the palace since you aren’t exactly dressed for this weather.” Eco gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the palace gently, only looking at her when she chirped in about Nords and the cold. “Oh yes... I forgot your people had no issue with cold weathers. Then I guess I am the one who is far too cold.” He laughed with her and guided her through the districts to get to the palace. He inwardly sighed when Bryleca brought up a friendship.

“Are you sure about not wanting friends! I won’t make you tell me things you don’t want to! Besides, having a friend in a place you’re not familiar with is better than nothing.” She tried, watching him pause and think over what she had said. She smiled as he turned to her and she clapped her hands excitedly. “You’re not wrong there… Fine. I will be your friend in this palace, Bryleca. We can both be there for each other with support and care.” Eco patted her head as she bounced around cheering.

* * *

 Eco looked to the fine clothes that sat in his bed with a look of distaste. This would never be his usual clothing choice but Galmar had approached him with an angry look and told him to dress nicely for dinner. Eco had no way to escape this and his ribs were sore from the man almost punching the clothes through his chest.  So, he dressed and brushed through his hair as he heard the swish of water from Ulfric’s room. The man was taking a bath, he figured and it took him a couple of minutes to banish the naughty thoughts that would creep into his mind. He let out a sigh and cursed never accepting the sexual invitations that were given to him. Maybe if he were to have had sex and lost his virginity early on, he wouldn’t have the thought process of a horny teenager whenever there was a dominant male around him. Especially with a man, he didn’t have a lot of good things to say about. Life was a cruel mistress for giving him crude thoughts about someone he had a distaste for. He pushed the mental images to the furthest corners of his mind and proceeded to dress in the dinner clothes, having Sonny turn around so he wouldn’t be watched.

Eco looked at himself in a mirror and wanted to cry at the sight of it. He was fine with his clothing that he enjoyed wearing since it offered him flexibility and speed. But this outfit was too fancy and too thick for his taste that he just wanted to burn it and curl back up with his regular clothing. But he swallowed down his disgust and turned to the door, walking out of it to face this dinner head on. He tripped against the frame and collided into someone. He knocked them to the ground by accident, falling on top of them with a grunt. Eco rubbed his head and sat up, sitting in their lap and trying to make the throbbing disappear from hitting his head on their muscles. When he looks down to them, Ulfric is staring back with red in his face and water glistening in his hair. They lock eyes with each other and just stare for the longest time before he realizes his IN Ulfric’s lap and his hands are resting on his chest.

In this position, I could be riding him, Eco thought before he paled. He jumped off quickly and launched himself into his room, yelling about needing to braid his hair while slamming the door closed. He laid there on the ground with a look of utter disgust and horror that a thought like that had passed through his mind. Eco sat up and braided his hair, still looking horrified and hearing Ulfric slowly get up and walk to the war room where they were setting up the meal in a form of privacy. In that position, I could be riding him, Eco thought in disbelief. Of all the things to pop into my head, it had to be that! He was acting too much like a horny teenager and it was becoming a hindrance on his life.

He eventually made his way down after finishing his braids, fully showing the rest of the mask around his head. He paused when he overheard them talking, perking up when they mentioned Balgruuf and his heart fluttered. “You mean to send him a stronger message?” he heard Ulfric inquire and he frowned. “Exactly. Whiterun is at a pinnacle point and if that coward refuses to help us, we will have no choice but to take his city by force.” Galmar explained, his boots clicking against the stone as he paced around the table. Eco grew disgusted with that and seemed to hate Galmar even more. Him and his stupid bear hat. “I would like to avoid any death if we could. Taking over the city and throwing its Jarl to the streets would send a message to all the other holds and the Imperials.” Eco stepped out after Ulfric spoke, staring them down with a disgusted look and ignoring the flush of red on Ulfric’s cheeks.

“You will do no such thing to Balgruuf! Make one move to storm his city and I will meet you there by his side to drive you back.” Eco threatened, glaring at Galmar as he looked like he was trying to make himself appear bigger than Eco. It was hard though since he was taller than them and easily towered over. “This does not concern you.” The man growled, watching the Dragonborn move closer to the set table. “When you’re threatening the ones I care about, it does.” He replied, stepping closer to the Nord. His golden eyes glowed from his anger and he looked ready to pounce on him. Ulfric swore he could feel the rage radiating off him. But it could have been the dragon blood coursing through his veins. He quickly intervened and pushed the two away from each other. “Please, let’s be civil. We have a dinner to dig into after all and it will get cold if we keep arguing!” Ulfric shoved the pair into seats and hastily opened a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass before handing it over to Galmar.

The air was still tense as they passed around the bottle, but there was hope that it would soothe everyone. Eco looked up when the Jarl started to speak, introducing the man he was cross with. “Eco… this is my good friend and my second in command Gal-” “Galmar Stone-Fist. I’ve heard much about him and his feelings toward anyone who refuses to play a part in your war.” Eco interrupted, looking over to the man with a small smirk. “I already know he deems me a coward for not fighting but this isn’t my country and this isn’t my fight. I could hurt a lot of innocent people and I don’t think either side is in the right. Plus, I am from Cyrodiil, so I’m sure your friend is already believing I am in allegiance to the Empire."

Galmar slowly nodded his honesty and Ulfric contemplating kicking his friend to get him to shut up. He didn’t want to risk losing his only chance at winning, so he quickly steered the conversation into something more favorable. “So,” he cried, getting their attention as he swished his drink around and looked between the two of them.

"Why don’t you tell us about yourself, Eco?”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a new girl to add to the mix and Eco is a horny son of a bitch. Hope you guys enjoyed that cliche "falling into his lap" thing.


	8. He's A Hunter After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted someone's comment and I am so so sorry...

Eco looked lost for words as they stared at him for his answer. Of course, they want to know about me, he thought with an inward sigh. He shrugged as he sipped his wine and tried to stay as vague and simplistic as possible. “I lived in Cyrodiil, eventually left, made the mask and traveled a large portion of Tamriel.” Eco answered, smirking at their dissatisfied looks but groaning when Ulfric asks for more information. “Why would you want to know? If you’re looking for anyone who knew me before I put this mask on, they’re dead or don’t exist. I don’t make friends.” He rolled his eyes as he took another sip and paused when they ask about his parents. He swished the wine in his mouth around before swallowing.

“They’re gone too… they died when I was around four… about twenty-six winters ago,” he frowns as he tries to think and then nods slowly. “That was when I left Cyrodiil and entered around Valenwood. I met two guys who took care of me, got all the tattoos on me, eventually they passed, I studied with mages for the mask to be created and then I traveled around Tamriel until I ended up here, nearly getting my head cut off.” Eco summarized all of that and stared at them as he took another sip and turned to his plate. He was excited at all the food around his plate and started to fill it was all sorts of delicious looking things as Galmar thought over what he had said.

“What happened to your parents then?” he asked, staring him down as Ulfric face palmed, looking distressed when Eco paused and dropped his fork at such a straightforward question. He fiddled with the cloth in his lap and pulled at it as his thought process stopped and his mouth was a little dry. “They just… passed after bad riot… Look, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this, okay?” he mumbled but the man continued. “If they passed when you were four and that was twenty-six winters ago, that would make you thirty, correct? They died around the time the White-Gold Concordat was signed and if there was a rio-” Galmar theorized before Eco slammed his hands down, eyes glowing with a new-found anger and he shot up, his chair falling to the ground. “THEY DIED DEFENDING ELVEN FAMILIES, OKAY!? SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU BECOME A DETECTIVE!?” he yelled, staring Galmar down and shaking in anger.

“That damn paper signed away the safety of Elven people and there was a manhunt for them. They were slaughtering them in anger and my parents found the injustice in it. So, they died for trying to be good, decent people and I was left an orphan. Happy?” he sat down after setting the chair back up, shaking uncontrollably as he picked up the glass. Emotions were swirling around him as they stared at him in stunned silence. He could barely control his body and their burning looks were making him self-conscious of his outburst. Eco never wanted to talk to anyone about his parents. It had been twenty-six years since their passing, but it still hurt to remember them. It always brought him back to the fires and the screaming that was carved into his memory and he hated the flashbacks. He set his hand to his face and covered his eyes, trying to make the pain go away as those flashbacks pushed into his vision.

There was blood on the ground and motionless bodies of elven families littering the dirt road. The village was burning and people were screaming in his ears. He heard familiar voices, one yelling for him to get to the house before there was a thunk and his father’s body appeared at his feet. He looked down and started to hyperventilate, the fear and despair he felt as a child was setting into his mind. He could hear more feminine screaming and he felt a hand on his arm, trying to shake him out of his delusions and he saw his mother. He noticed the blood on her face and the lacerations to her body. The way her mouth was moving for him to hide and tears welled into his eyes.

“Feim” he whispered, falling back into the wall and the hand on his arm was gone. He sat there, pulled into his own knees and shaking in fear. The world was a calming blue, swirling around his body and letting anything around him pass through. Eco was left in his own world as Galmar left and Ulfric stayed at his side, looking concerned for his well-being. He eventually fell asleep, tiring himself out with the spike in emotions.

* * *

Ulfric sat by him, watching as the Shout slowly faded and he turned to his normal colors. Eco was slumped over and he sighed when he wouldn’t wake up. Ulfric wasn’t as young as he used to be and the man was heavy with his tall stature. He lifted Eco up nonetheless and grunted as his weight was applied to his body. He wished Galmar was here to help him but he did it by himself, carrying the Dragonborn to his room and laying him down as his bird watched him carefully. He raised his hand in a way to surrender and he loosened up Eco’s clothing when the bird relaxed. Ulfric stared at the Dragonborn with a blank look, unsure of how to react at his outburst and the outcome of it. After staring for who knows how long, he turned away with a sigh and closed the door behind him.

Galmar was standing at the stairs, playing with his knife and cleaning under his nails with a growl. “That,” he said with disgust. “Was pathetic for a supposedly famous warrior. No man would sit there and hide like that in front of proper warriors. He is not what we need for our army.” Ulfric shook his head in response. “It’s horrid memories trying to control him. We have all been through that and you should know not to speak ill of him.” He glares a bit and then leans against the wall as Galmar muttered a half-assed apology. He looked up to his friend, looking troubled. “Was I ever like that?” he asked. Galmar unfolded his arms, approaching the Jarl and setting his hands on his shoulders. “No… you were worse but… You got through it. And that’s all that matters. Now let’s forget tonight and go upstairs. We can have a lovely drink and talk about whatever you want.”

* * *

Eco woke up late in the morning with a newfound energy he had never experienced after sleeping. He felt around his head and noticed the cloth resting on his forehead and a healing potion uncorked on his bedside table. Bryleca was sitting by his bed, napping with Sonny in her lap. She looked tired and still worried about something as she breathed softly. He sat up slowly, rousing Sonny who cooed to him and woke Bryleca. She stretched with a yawn before her eyes widened at the sight of Eco and she shot up close to him. He was startled and stared back at her as she quickly checked him over. “I’m not horribly deformed or anything, right? You’re staring at me a lot and it’s a bit worrying.” He raised an eyebrow as she shook her head and sat back into the chair, looking worried still and fiddling with her apron. “You passed out… That’s what the guards said. You just Shouted and passed out after some discourse I guess. Galmar found it cowardly of you to freak out like th-” “Galmar can go fuck himself!” he snapped rather aggressively, glaring at his friend before sighing softly and laying back down.

He stared up at the ceiling as Bryleca soaked the cloth in the health potion again and laid it on his head. “What happened in that room? There was yelling but no one could figure out what was being said.” She looked down at him, still very concerned as he shook his head. “Trauma is a hell of a thing… Galmar wanted to know more about my life and decided to put two and two together. I obviously wasn’t pleased by that and I guess my mind started causing flashbacks.” Eco shrugs rather calmly for trauma causing that much stress and his friend sighed softly, shaking her head and standing as people were calling her name from the hallways. “Just… lay here for a bit and wait for me to come back, okay? Rest, got it?” she gestures for him to stay there and leaves his room to answer the calls.

Eco was alone, waiting for Bryleca to return. Time was passing by at a crawl and would only speed up as the healing potion was making him sleepy. He would fall asleep and then snap awake after a 10-minute period, something from outside stirring him or Sonny moving around his bed. Eventually, he was awoken by whispers outside of his room about the kitchens. He perked up when they mentioned the lack of meat due to a sudden storm stopping the shipment and how angry the chef is about the situation. “They tried to hire some hunters to gather some food for dinner but the storm is worsening. They are refusing to comply, no matter what the pay is and the kitchen is just a mess.” One servant complains as another hums in acknowledgment. “That’s why I left the kitchen. It’s best to avoid the situation until they can find an alternative and that chef can calm down.” She replied while the other agreed. Eco smiled as their talked was drowned out by chainmail. He was eager at that news since it meant he could leave his room to go do something.

He would have to sneak out since he appeared to be on bed rest and that did not sit well with him. He needed to be active and have something to do and keep his interest. He got up from the bed and started to dress for the winter, which ended up being his cloak, a vest, armored pants and his boots. He had no regard for his well-being as he picked up his bow and hunting knife, leaving his dual swords behind since they would only damage whatever he came across. Eco looked toward his door, knowing he would be caught by anyone who might have been told to keep an eye on him or even Ulfric himself. And Gods save Galmar if he ran across him as well. He looked back toward his windows with a small smile, approaching them as Sonny chirped curiously. “I’ll be right back Sonny. Keep my spot warm okay?”

* * *

Ulfric set down his papers with a groan, feeling tired and overworked. He sat on his bed with war reports scattered around him since he preferred the solitude in it. That and he was still cross with Galmar triggering Eco into passing out and then speaking ill of him. He locked himself in his room and kept himself busy during the morning. He had one of the servants check up on him and she reported back that he was resting. It was now an hour and a half since that report and he knew Eco should be checked on again. He would leave the duty to himself this time and apologize on Galmar’s behalf. Ulfric needed the Dragonborn to stay here and having his closest friend patronize him at every turn was not helping. He feared Eco would be fed up and eventually leave the palace and he would like to avoid that. Ulfric didn’t want to be the one to push the Dragonborn into the arms of the Imperials.

He stood up from the bed and unlocked his door. He slowly descended the stairs to the bedroom at the end of it and he knocked on it slowly. He then considered that Eco would be asleep by now due to the sedative in the potion and he walked inside. “Eco? Can I talk to you real qu-” he pauses when he see that the bed is empty and Sonny looks up from his perch curiously. He looked around to find the man and found the room virtually empty and the window in the corner cracked open. He stared at it intensely, his eye twitching a bit in anger. “Oh fuck.”

* * *

 Eco walked around the hill to the open field on the other side of the city. The wind blew heavily on him and he clutched his cloak. He pulled it tight around his body and looked around for any scampering animals. Bringing his hands to his face, he breathed on them, heating them up as he scanned the area. He realized too late that it would have been smarter to grab more clothing as the storm picked up and it seemed to move through his body. His body felt it to the core and he curled over to keep his body heat inside. When he was ready to keep moving, he stood straight and walked along the terrain, really wishing he had better clothing on. Even his face was freezing, the metal mask chilling his skin and he cursed his need for it. He wanted to take it off but didn’t want to risk being seen by someone who knew who he was. 

He brought his bow out and grabbed an arrow, seeing something contrasting the white of the snow. He turned sharply to whatever was running from him and shot the air, satisfied when he heard a thunk. Eco walked to the animal and saw a fox pinned to the ground beneath the snow. The white was turning a light pink and he eased the arrow from the ground. The arrow had hit its target dead on so the animal was dead as he tied a rope to its tail and hung it from a band around his thigh in the meantime.

Eco looked up to see something silver in the air and he smiled, following it with an arrow knocked into his bowstring. He would fire when it stopped, hitting a few rabbits and another fox, all of which he hung on his band before eventually settling on a rock and placing them carefully in his bag. He felt a bit accomplished of what he could gather in a storm like this and he turned to head back to Windhelm, feeling like he helped in some way. He traveled down the snowy path back to the city before hearing a low growl that stopped him in his tracks. It was deep in the throat and sounded threatened of all the people around it, which made Eco groan inwardly. He could feel the tension in the air as the growl got louder and he followed the silver in his vision to a bear eyeing him down intensely. His shoulders slumped and his eye twitched with irritation. “Why is it always bears? Why can’t it be a cute dog?”

The bear roared, as if in response, and dug its claws into the earth beneath the snow. It bared its teeth and started to run toward him, quickly closing the distance between them. Eco spun out of the way when it got close enough, dodging the slashing of its paws and he backed away quickly. He knocked an arrow into the bow quickly and shot a little too recklessly. It hit the flank of the bear hard and managed to make it angrier, which didn’t help him a bit. The bear turned on him quickly, snarling as it tried to get him again. He rolled away from its snapping jaw and he cut its leg with his knife, making it fall for a second and limp to its feet. By then, Eco was sprinting toward Windhelm, panting as he muttered, ‘fuck that’, under his breath, following the silver wisps in his eyesight.

Although the bear was wounded, it chased after him quickly. Its roar echoed in his ears and he felt the weight of it rumble in the earth. He stopped, sliding in the snow as he turned and looked down, bracing himself. “FUS RO DAH!” Eco Shouted, the force hitting the ground and sending him into the air. The snow exploded from the Shout, being thrown everywhere and hiding Eco in split seconds, long enough to spin through the sky and land on top of the bear. He knew it was risky to be grabbing onto the bear, trying to wrestle it down as it threw itself around in the snow. He avoided its sharp teeth as best as he could, reaching down for his hunting knife and trying to expose the soft flesh of its throat. It was a struggle and a pain, choking slightly and shaking at how heavy the bear was and the hard bone jabbing into his stomach and chest. He cursed when its head was thrown back and it smashed into his nose before Eco could slice its throat.

He listened to it as it started to die and he ignored the feeling in his stomach. It eventually fell limp against him and he pushed it off, panting softly and looking to the bright sky. He was tired now and with his bag tossed to the side and this large bear beside him, he concluded that he had enough meat to bring back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Ulfric was panicked as he walked around for the next two hours in the throne room. He had asked where the hell Eco had gone and if anyone had seen him, but he seemed to have been a shadow to everyone in the palace. No one had any idea of why he had disappeared and he had even asked the servant, Bryleca, who was just as confused as to why he would run. He had expressed no interest in leaving but did show his disdain for Galmar, which Ulfric understood. So he waited now, sitting on his throne and watching the door nervously, hoping for the Dragonborn to appear. The gods must have been smiling down on him that day, for the large doors were pushed open and Eco walked in, standing tall.

He had a large bear resting on his shoulders. Ulfric was stunned by the sight of the man carrying it like it was nothing to him and he found himself standing. He walked to Eco quickly, closing the distance and seeing how underdressed and covered in snow his guest was. He felt irritated that Eco would risk his health like that and he glared. “Are you an idiot!?” he cried, making the man pause and stare down at the Nord. “You run off with no warning, don’t even bother to dress like a normal person and then coming in carrying a damn bear? What the fuck!?” Eco continued to stare before shrugging slowly, feeling a bit awkward now as everyone was staring at him. 

“I heard we needed meat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out. I usually try to finish it within a week but life caught up to me. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you guys like the use of Fus Ro Dah.


	9. He's A Fool Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eco's an idiot, plain and simple as that.

To Eco, the silence followed by his remark was uncomfortable. People were staring at him, mainly for the large bear this man was somehow able to carry by himself. But the most intense of gazes was Ulfric, who looked completely stupefied at his response. He looked lost for words before slowly standing straight and looking him up and down. Eco felt him take in every detail of his person. He had already yelled at him for it, but apparently, Ulfric needed another assessment of how much of a mess the Dragonborn was. He eventually set the bear down as some guards made a move to move it to the kitchen. The blood was dripping over his body and onto the floor after all, so it made sense to drop it. He handed them his hunting bag as well, filled with the smaller animals before turning back to Ulfric. “I’m… sorry?” he tried, unsure of what to say.

The Jarl let out a long breath and looked up to Eco. “Why?” he asked, staring at him with a blank face. Eco shrugged a bit and hit his toe against the pavement. “I mean… I wasn’t sick… And the kitchen needed meat and I’m a hunter, so I thought ‘hey, why not help them out and get dinner for us’…” he trailed off as the Jarl nodded slowly and then gestured to his outfit and how cold he looks beneath his cloak. “And you thought to dress like that- in the middle of a snow storm- was a good idea? Have you really never faced Skyrim’s winters?” he groaned as Eco shook his head and he looked at him once more, noticing how badly he’s actually shaking.

He feels worried now and notices that his skin is a bit pale. Eco didn’t catch it and he tried to find an excuse as to why he did what he did. “I thought the dragon blood would help, you know? It always kept me warm, so I don’t have any thick clothing. But I helped!” he looked like he needed to prove a point to excuse himself and he stepped forward. “ I hel- oh…” he blinked as the world shifted around him and he lost his balance. He felt arms around him in an instant and he nearly blacked out. He was awake enough to hear Ulfric talking to him and people walking over to see what had happened before closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

 Ulfric was nearly taken down by the weight of the Dragonborn, but he held his stance. He looked down at him and saw his lashes resting against the metal of the mask. He concluded that he was passed out and placed his hand under Eco’s bangs to feel his forehead. He pulled away and started to stand up, trying to maneuver the bigger man into his arms. Ulfric finally got him settled into his arms bridal style and started to walk him toward the bedrooms, sighing softly as he feels his shaking. The man was crazy, he thought to himself. He was crazy, irresponsible and was the type to get himself into serious trouble. A year ago, he had seemed like the tough kind of guy, the strong silent type who would be the last person you would want to fuck with. But in reality, he was a mess of a person that Ulfric was unsure what to do with. He was like a child at certain times that needed a bit of direction. A sneaky child, but a child nonetheless.

He walked past guards, servants and even Galmar who looked up and raised an eyebrow at his Jarl. “He passed out again? Don’t bother putting him in a room. Toss him out of the palace and be done with this nonsense.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the war table, looking over it carefully and adjusting positions of each side based on the reports he was given. “He went out hunting… got a few rabbits and foxes… killed a bear.” He muttered, watching his dear friend turn back quickly. “A bear!? By himself?” Galmar looked stunned by that and looked to Eco, who had buried his face into the Jarl’s chest while he shook. “He’s been rumored to be a great hunter after all and he is dragon hunter too. Is it a really a surprise he can take down a bear by himself?” Ulfric continued to walk up the stairs and take a turn into Eco’s room.

When he set him down on the bed, Eco was shaking like he had been buried in that snow for 2 weeks, but when Ulfric touched his forehead, he was burning up. He helped the cloak out from under him and removed his weapons from his body. He paused when he looked at his vest and armored pants. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to undress him and he looked around. A lot of his staff was female and he felt like that wouldn’t be appropriate either. Eco was attractive after all. He bit his lip and removed his boots, taking a breath as he leaned over to unbutton the best. He noticed that he had an undershirt on and Ulfric felt a bit more comfortable removing it. It was when he looked down to Eco’s pants, he faltered, his hand hovering over the belt. THIS was too far, this crossed the line. They were both men, sure, but was this appropriate to do with him?

After a few more minutes of debating with himself, he finally reached down and pulled on his belt. He got it loose and took a breath, undoing the rest of it and pulling his pants down. He looked away, feeling more awkward as the cloth slipped down Eco’s thighs. He spared a look and was instantly confused by the black fabric clinging to his muscular thighs. Ulfric hooked his fingers under the shorts and pulled on it. It was light, allowing air through and when he let go, it clung back to his leg. He was unsure of what the Dragonborn was wearing but he felt more comfortable knowing he wore light clothes beneath his armor. He had less trouble undressing him and stood up to get a good look at Eco. Ulfric’s mind reverted back to admitting the Dragonborn was attractive before the door opened. He jumped and stood back from the bed as Bryleca entered quickly, seeming panicked before she stopped to stare at the Jarl. Their eyes met and he cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed that he was seen looking over Eco.

Bryleca looked away and stayed by the door just in case. “Sir… I heard about the Serah Ceralius. You must be a busy man, so I will volunteer to watch over him. I’ll come get you when he wakes up.” She assures him, looking over to Eco’s unconscious form. She felt a bit panicked when Ulfric shook his head and ignored the hand he set on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I can take care of him for now. But when I’m unable to care for him, I will ask you to watch over him. And make sure to remind him what an idiot he is for leaving like that.” He smiled as the servant nodded her head and walked away, looking back toward Eco as she left the room.

Ulfric turned back to Eco, jumping when he saw Sonny sitting on his chest and trying to protect him from the Nord. To the bird, he seemed like a threat who would hurt his owner. Ulfric accepted that the bird didn’t trust him and sat down beside the bed in a chair. He waited for Eco to wake up, looking around the room and to the bird that seemed calmer now that he was at a safer distance. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes to rest while he waited for Eco to wake up.

The Jarl was happy that he was a light sleeper. The war had helped him to stay weary of noises around him. He would wake up in an instant is something felt wrong. It helped him to know Eco had woken up by letting out a small groan followed by a yawn. He opened his eyes, watching the Dragonborn slowly move Sonny to the other side of the bed and sit up. He was always a tan color, probably attributed to a lot of his time traversing through Skyrim.

But he was pale now and his hair fell limp around his face. He looked sick and that worried Ulfric. The Dragonborn wasn’t supposed to look sick like this. He was supposed to be a beast of a man that nothing could overcome and this was not the case. Ulfric stood from his chair and kneeled down beside the bed, making Eco aware that he was in his room. “Did you undress me?” he asked, looking down at his underclothes.

“Yeah… It was a lot of clothing on you.”

“That’s weird Jarl…”

“It was weird for me too, Eco.” Ulfric agreed, looking away with a bit of a blush. It made Eco laugh before coughing from the push to his lungs. He calmed down after a second and he smiled politely. “Are you going to be my healer, Ulfric? I have to say, a Jarl caring for me is an honor,” he said playfully, looking Ulfric up and down before Sonny jumps on his shoulder. He turns his head and nuzzles his hawk, rubbing around his mask as well with a groan. “It hurts sleeping with this damn thing on… The metal is a pain…” Ulfric thought for a moment when he heard that. He wondered if he should have removed the mask to ease Eco’s face. But would that also be a violation of his privacy? Ulfric was just as curious as the next person to peek under that mask, but he was above stripping Eco of his only security. “If you’re thinking about removing the mask next time, you can’t. My mask has a seal on the back and only I know how to open it. Sorry.” Eco shrugs and lays back down, running his fingers through Sonny’s feathers.

Ulfric nodded, looking up when Bryleca comes in with two trays balanced in her hands. She looks up, excited to see her friend awake but seems to falter when she sees how sick he looks. She lays down the trays between them, making sure they know which one is which before she bows and walks away quickly. Eco waved slowly to her back and turned back to Ulfric, grabbing a bowl of soup to eat. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” the Jarl asked, raising his eyebrow at his guest. Eco shrugged once again and smiled through a spoonful of soup. “I brought us food for this meal, though!” he offered, still seeming to believe that counted. “You could have died doing it,” Ulfric argued. “You’re sick now and there is no way in Oblivion I am leaving you unsupervised anymore. You may try to walk out again and get into a fist fight with a Giant!”

Eco shook his head quickly with a deep frown. “That is stupid! Who would want to get into a fist fight with a giant? That’s what would get me killed and I don’t intend on dying anytime soon.” He replied. Ulfric gave him a look of disbelief. “Really? Cause you went out in a snowstorm with barely any clothing and stepped up to a bear. I would call that stupid and intending to die.” He watched Eco laugh and was a bit put off by his lack of care for his own safety when it came to his hunting trip. He sighed as he stopped and ate some of his own meal, thinking over his next few words. “You have only been here for a few days, you know, right? You cause so much trouble.” He admitted, shaking his head as he sipped his wine.

“I’m sorry…” Ulfric was surprised by the lowness of his voice and glanced up to see the Dragonborn look genuinely disappointed with himself. This must be a reason why he likes being alone, Ulfric thought. He doesn’t like being a burden. He shook his head quickly and tried to make Eco feel better. “No, wait! I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, of course! The only exciting thing to happen around here is the war room. You managed to make the past few days an interesting place.” Ulfric assured, trying to sound sincere. His efforts paid off rather easily since Eco smiled at him, looking surprised.

“Really?”

“Really, Dragonborn.”

Eco nodded slowly, that smile still on his face. “Thank you Ulfric. I appreciate that.” He patted the Jarl’s hand and started to eat his meal, wanting to finish before it got too cold to eat. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Eco was getting tired. Ulfric made a move to leave and give him privacy, but Eco stopped him. “Three times. You have said my name three times since I have been here.” He mentioned, laying down in the blankets and curling up. Ulfric opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off before he could even speak. “I kinda like it when you say my name… please continue.” He smiled with a bit of a blush on his cheeks and all Ulfric could do was a nod and wish him a goodnight. When he closed the door behind him, he covered his warm face and his eyes widened. His smile was burning into his eyes and he couldn’t help but enjoy it and the thought of having a decent conversation with Eco.

* * *

 

Eco pressed his fingers to the seal in his mask and let it fall into his lap. He sighed softly as he set it aside and rubbed his skin, trying to relax the muscle in his face before laying down and closing his eyes. He laid stiffly after a few seconds and buried his face into his pillow, letting out a very muffled scream before shooting up to laying on his elbows. “Did I just tell him I liked the way he said my name??” 

* * *

 Eco woke up to the sound of the door opening in the morning. He heard the servant’s soft shoe pause as the door closed and he reached for his mask, knowing it was Bryleca and she was hiding her face so he could put on his mask. When it clicked into place, she came to him and set his breakfast down in his lap, before suddenly slapping him in the face with the newspapers in her hands. “You’re an idiot! I tell you to just sit tight and wait and what do you do? You go missing for two hours and come back with a dead bear around your shoulders!” she chastised him, obviously not impressed with his little stunt.

Eco smiled a bit and rubbed his face, looking genuinely ashamed and only losing it when she sighed and kissed his head. “I’m sorry for disobeying you Bryleca… I’ll try not to go hunting when I’m sick ever again.” He promised, seeming serious until Bryleca rolled her eyes at him. “Sure, you little shit…Anyway, the Jarl wants you to stay in bed and get well, okay? So, that means parking your ass in that bed and sleeping, eating, reading, whatever. Just keep yourself in that bed.” She ordered, staring him down as he picked up his food and ate it. “Ulfric wants me to stay in bed? Well, I’m gonna be breaking that rule. You think I’ll do what he says?” Eco challenged, watching her face twist into displeasure. “You will and I’ll make sure you do. Besides, you’ll be under constant guard from me and when he’s available, the Jarl will keep you company.” She replied, watching his face fall a bit and a blush go across his cheeks.

“But… what if… what if he tries to make me be his soldier! I’ll be forced to listen to his constant talking about the war!”

“It won’t be that bad, Eco. You’re just being dramatic.”

“No! He’ll try to mind control me!”

“He doesn’t even know magic.”

“He could be keeping it a secret!”

“OH MY GODS, JUST DEAL WITH IT!” Bryleca cried, staring at him in frustration as he shook his head. “He’s not going to make you a soldier, he’s trying to make sure you don’t die, get it?” she rolled her eyes as he went back to eating since he was being scolded. She looked up when the door opened and Ulfric was standing there with a pack. He paused, looking at the pair and backing up as Bryleca left to give them privacy. He took the seat beside the bed, watching Eco avert his eyes and continue to eat his breakfast. “Good morning, Eco.” Ulfric tried, using his name like he was asked to. He noticed the Dragonborn get a bit rigid and he looked away, wondering why he was so embarrassed by that. He fiddled with the bag in his hand before opening it up and showing a few books he brought with him. He sets it on his nightstand and gives it a gentle pat. “I brought these for you to read… It will probably get boring being in bed all day, so I got you something to pass the time.” He offered a smile to seem more friendly but Eco didn’t seem affected.

 He looked at the books and nodded slowly, chewing on his toast now as Ulfric tried to work a conversation. It was hard since the Dragonborn was refusing to say a thing and Ulfric had to really think of something to get him talking. “So… Valenwood,” he tried, getting Eco’s attention then. “You mentioned you lived there… I was curious of what you could tell me.” The Dragonborn stared at him before shaking his head and leaning into the pillows. He let out a sigh, trying to think of things to say before shrugging. “There isn’t much to say, Jarl. I entered there after running away from Cyrodiil. I nearly died in that country before two hunters found me and took me in as their own. They eventually passed and I left to create my mask with mages.”

“What was it like there? And who were the two hunters?” Ulfric prodded, wanting to keep the conversation going for as long as he could. Eco sighed and sat back up, now having to engage completely into the conversation. “It was like a forest, you know? The whole place was one big rain forest with the major cities to the coast. There were some hidden ones that they would take me to but we mainly stayed on the road or inns. They liked to travel,” Eco recalled before looking at his hands. “And their names were Valithir and Tadus. They were brothers that decided against settling down and just hunted for most of their lives. I guess they kinda adopted me.”

Ulfric nodded and leaned back, taking in that small but of information and wondering if anyone that knew those two were still alive. He continued the conversation with Eco, figuring that they had been a rather closed off group that kept to themselves. He momentarily believed it was a leading factor to Eco’s closed off nature until Eco mentioned he was wary with the brothers at first. He listened, hearing how his parent's brutal murder in defending innocent people left him untrusting of others. “After they passed, I left and eventually found these mages living in an old temple. They let me stay with them and I presented them the idea of my mask. They agreed to pour magic into it as long as I found the means to build it. So, I did and I traveled around more. Now I’m here.” Eco concluded as he watched Ulfric take that in.

His face looked lost in thought and he locked eyes with the Dragonborn. “There are still things you are hiding.” Ulfric watched Eco nod and he shook his head. He stood and left the room, having a guard manage it in the meantime since he had work to do with Galmar.

* * *

 Eco sat alone for most of the time, painfully aware of how awkward that conversation was. He had nothing to do and he couldn’t discuss his life with Ulfric. That would feed into information about him that could put his identity at risk and he would never give into that. He made sure to be vague about things and he knew it had worked for the most part. Eco turned to the stack of books and looked through one in particular, curious about the feeling of it and how it differed from the others. He opened it up and started to read, seeing that the page was dated and started referring to a war. He figured it was a journal from a soldier over what appeared to be the Great War. He had read many things on it but it was always a pleasure to find someone who fought in it directly.

It wasn’t until 7 pages in did he realize that this wasn’t just any soldier. This was Ulfric’s journal and his telling of what had happened. He stopped then and felt like he was raiding through private information. It seemed personal and it would be hypocritical of him to be so stingy about his own past, yet rifle through his. The journal had good information in it, though, and Ulfric’s words were stirring an emotion in him. It compelled him to read more and he understood why so many people were eager to fall in line with him. He had his way with words that just put a person in the right kind of mood. He bit his lip and opened the journal back up.

Eco continued to read it well into the evening, while Bryleca was there too. Since she couldn’t get much of his attention, she went around cleaning his room and feeding Sonny. He was finished with it by the time Ulfric was about to arrive and he felt emotionally drained. The Jarl had been through a lot and yet he still managed to look put together, whereas Eco as a mess. He felt bad for his panic attack now, knowing that he had no right to complain when the man who had tried to comfort him and seen horrors beyond his imagination. So, he sat there quietly, looking through his bag and setting it down when he found a journal from his pack.

He looked up as Ulfric came in with their meal and he hid his face again. He heard the man come close and felt his rough hand gently brush back his thick white hair. Eco looked up to him and he noticed Ulfric look concerned for him. He held out the journal and watched his eyes widen at the realization. “I’m sorry Ulfric… This was in the stacks of books and I read through it. The way you wrote it just kept me entranced and I knew better than to snoop into your past like that.” He apologized to the Jarl, who was stuck staring at Eco. “Ulfric… I am so sorry that you had to go through that... I never kn-” “Shut up.”

Eco stopped then and stared at Ulfric. He looked angry now, grabbing the journal from his hands and letting the food he had clatter to the ground. The Dragonborn jumped in his bed and watched as Ulfric met his eyes with a sharp turn of his head. “How dare you! You hide your life away from me but when I make a mistake in giving you something as personal as THIS,” he shakes the journal in Eco’s face. “You take it as a go ahead to look through my life. I didn’t share this with you, it was an accident. And you knew it was wrong…” Ulfric stepped back with a disgusted look and started walking away. “You fucking hypocrite.”

Eco flinched when he slams the door on his way out and he looks down at his hands. As much as he disliked the Jarl, he felt bad and even knew what he did was wrong. He had a right to be angry but how intense the reaction was what surprised him. Ulfric had always been the calmer one. He was much more of a diplomat than most would admit and he knew how to react. But this must have hit him hard and Eco understood exactly why. That journal made him look weak, listing out his fears and his torture. He needed to look strong in everyone’s eyes now, but with that in someone’s hand, he was nothing but broken and pathetic.

He looked around for the journal he had grabbed and found it gone. He thought that he had just given over Ulfric’s journal, but it must have been pressed behind it. The journal he had given could never equate to Ulfric’s when it came to pain but he hoped it would help. Eco laid down and decided he would speak with the Jarl in the morning when he was hopefully calmer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I love when you guys comment so thank you to those who do. Honestly love getting those emails that someone has commented on the story.
> 
> Question: Should Ulfric be kinky?


	10. His Thoughts Are Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably gonna love the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if anyone gets confused about the bottom part, it's his imagination. None of what's happening is real.

Ulfric ignored him that whole day. He tried to knock on the door and was met with silence. When Eco tried to talk to him in the hallway, Ulfric gave him a cold look and continued to where he was going, meeting with Galmar as he slammed his hands down on the table. His friend looked up with curiosity, not used to this kind of anger so suddenly. They haven’t even begun discussing the new reports. “Ulfric? Is there something trou-” “ECO! That godsdamn, hypocritical, tall piece of shit! I accidentally gave him one of my journals and he admitted to reading through it! He said he knew it was wrong and he still…” Ulfric trailed off and groaned, looking down at the map. “Galmar… he knows about the torture… what we saw in the war.”

Galmar frowned and was at his friend’s side in an instant. Ulfric found the courage to bite back his coming anxiety and look into his friend’s eyes. “Ulfric… Whatever he may think of you now doesn’t matter. You are not that tormented Nord who sat for years trying to cope with his trauma anymore. You are a warrior, a leader and the strongest man I have ever had the pleasure of being around.” He patted his friend’s hand and smiled at him. “Please believe me.”

Ulfric smiled a bit but lowered his head and shook it. He was still unsure of himself and he took a shaky breath. “He read what I had written Galmar… The Dragonborn will believe I am pathetic. Will he ever want to join our cause after what he has seen of me?” Galmar groaned and rolled his eyes. “My Jarl! How many times must I tell you that we do not NEED him, okay? He should feel honored that you would extend your home to him and he should feel honored if he becomes your soldier. Do not let him make you think you are at his mercy.” He looked intensely at Ulfric before pulling him into a hug.

Ulfric looked rather happy at the simple gesture and rested in his arms. He eventually pulled away and gave a smile to his good friend. “And you know… we could always make him leave. Just let me give him the boot if it ever becomes the case.” He chuckled as Ulfric pushed him away with a laugh. He sat beside his friend and went over the map through the rest of the day. As he was walking to his room, Ulfric looked away from Eco, who was sitting on the stairs with a blanket huddled around him. He paused as Eco grabbed onto his pants and he finally gave the man a blank look. “Ulfric… please just… let me explain,” Eco said before shaking his head. “It won’t work anyway… Just… read it please.”

Read it. Ulfric was confused on what he was supposed to read as he went back to his room. He went to his bed and saw his journal he had thrown onto the nightstand in anger. It looked thicker than usual and he picked it up, watching a journal beneath it fall to the floor. He picked that one up and inspected it curiously, noting that it had Valenwood carved and seemingly painted in a gold color. He opened it up and noticed a scrap of paper fall out, the words telling him to read it, even though it will never compare to his journal. Ulfric looked at the journal before sighing and reading through it curiously, seeing that the handwriting was a bit messy and there are doodles around the page. They were good though, which surprised Ulfric and he read on. Most of the pages recounted what Eco had done that day and what he saw in full description. He would mention feeling tired even after a long rest and say that a dream had left him that way, making him wake up every few hours.

Ulfric was a bit curious about that and wondered what troubled Eco in his dreams. As he read on, it mentioned the two brothers Eco had talked about and how he reluctantly agreed to travel with the pair until the next city. The next two pages contained sketches of the Bosmers and small notes about the things Eco had noticed. After those two pages, there were time skips he was noticing. They would be three to four days apart but held great detail of what had transpired over that time. Eco had gotten closer to the brothers and decided to stay with them, traveling around Valenwood as a dynamic trio, as he had put it. After a few more descriptions of his adventures, Ulfric noticed that the writing seemed tired and distracted. He read that Eco started to develop nightmares about his family.

Eco recounted the endless repeats of watching his family die and him being powerless to help them. He went into detail of how he had found his father on the ground, surrounded by other men, being kicked and beaten into the dirt for standing up for the elves. His father had been bloody and even looked him in the eye, as if to tell him to run. He then described how he was in his home, his mother shoving him in a crawlspace as men yelled obscenities at her and broke down the door. How he was sat paralyzed in that space as they tortured his mother and eventually burned the house down when she was dead too. He had wandered alone for a long time after that mess, barely surviving on his own and hiding from everything and everyone. He was fearful of the people, scared they would kill him just like they had killed his parents.

Eventually, Ulfric found a page, saying that Tadus had brought him in front of a mirror, told him to draw what he saw and reflect on it. He had complied, drawing himself in the mirror on the page next to it and it made the Jarl pause. He had forgotten how young Eco was when he lost his parents and fled to Valenwood. But that drawing said it all, and he felt sick looking at it. There was a child sitting in front of it, with short wavy white hair, a thin frame and a haunted look in his eyes. There was a scratchy black line going across his face like there was a mask to hide it and it just accented the eyes even more. Even then he was hiding who he was, Ulfric concluded. Despite how happy he had seemed with the men, he looked depressed and on the verge of passing right there.

Ulfric stared at the drawing for a long time before reading the rest of it, watching his mind crumble into vivid nightmares. Eventually, the pages recount the adventures once again and the final pages hold a memorial page for the passing of his friends. The last one is a rough design of the mask Eco is donning, with a different pattern going around the metal and notes written to the side. There’s a side view and a back view of it, showing a seal that closes in the middle and magical properties in the notes to help it seal. He wondered if taking off that mask would be difficult for anyone who tried to reveal his identity and he closed the journal.

Laying back into his pillows, Ulfric thought over what he had read and felt a weird wave of emotions. He felt a bit touched that Eco would trust him with something as important as his journal but figured it was an apology for snooping in his. He felt sorry for the Dragonborn, now understanding why he had come out so weird and so fearful of those around him. Even why he had the passion for saving people. He could have used his powers for a great evil, but he chose to help his country and focus his ability to save his people from the dragons. Ulfric felt like he was connected to Eco in a way. They both lived through traumatic events in their lives and it left deep scars.

Ulfric avoided him for another day, quiet this time and just hiding his face. The anger he felt the day before was gone, replaced only by emptiness and pity for Eco. He didn’t know why he felt the need to avoid him, but he at least knew he needed to sort through his emotions. He would have launched himself at the Dragonborn and nearly strangled him trying to make him feel better. Those entries were from years ago, but he still would have tried to squeeze the pain out of him. But he knew Eco wouldn’t have liked such a sudden display of affection or really appreciated being squeezed to death by the thick Nord.

The next day, a week of Eco being in the palace, Ulfric approached his room later that night. He would have done it earlier but noticed the water being brought in for a bath so he waited for him to finish. He had time to reflect on what had happened over the past few days and felt guilty now for treating him the way he did. Eco was not only his best chance at winning the war but less of a pompous bastard than most people he was around and was actually entertaining. He didn’t think much of him when he first laid eyes on the man, but now it was different. The Dragonborn was a mess but he had his good qualities as well and he appreciated that in him. Ulfric stood and knocked on the door, pushing on it next and looking up to Eco who was standing by the bed. “Eco… I wanted to give you this journal back and tell you how so-” he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Eco with wide eyes.

The man was dripping wet, his thick hair clinging to his head and the towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Eco was facing away from Ulfric and his body was rigid. One drop of water caught his eye and he watched it move through the muscles and scarring, sliding down a few burns along his back. It disappeared underneath the towel once it got lower and he looked back up to Eco, who was barely breathing now. His mask was on the floor, having fallen from his hands when Ulfric knocked. He was vulnerable and scared, Ulfric knew, but he couldn’t stop himself from walking toward Eco. He reached out, touching his shoulders gently and feeling him jump. He looked down, finding him attracting and he couldn’t help but play with a piece of his hair. Ulfric let go of his breath, not realizing he had held it in the first place and slowly started to turn Eco. He so desperately wanted to see what he looked like but he stopped before he could see anything.

Ulfric could feel the fear coming off Eco and he let him go, backing away and looking back toward the door. He had nearly seen what Eco looked like without his mask but he felt sick. The Jarl could feel the tension radiating from his body and he knew Eco never wanted anyone to know what he looked like. But he had tried to see anyway and he felt bad, knowing how tightly Eco clung to his secret. He could hear Eco kneel and the sound of metal clinking together before it clicked into place. He gave it a few more seconds and turned, seeing Eco shaking on the bed with the mask fixed in place.

Ulfric rubbed the back of his head and approached Eco slowly before handing back his journal and stepping back to allow him room. “I was… wondering if you could join me for dinner in my own chambers… I would be honored if you accepted.” He offered and waited for Eco to reply. He watched the man think before getting a bit excited when he nodded slowly. “I will… spend my dinner with you. We haven’t spoken in a while.”

* * *

 Eco stood in front of the mirror in his room. He stared at his reflection, feeling a bit self-conscious now that Ulfric offered a private dinner with him. It would just be him and the Jarl, so he believed extra care was in order to appear nice. He especially didn’t want to disappoint the Jarl even more than he had already. He had chosen his best outfit, which could be considered royal clothing if he thought about it, and took a step back to gather his courage. Sonny laid on his side of the bed, watching his master and giving a coo like he approved of his outfit. Eco took it as that and turned to the bird. “I may be gone for a couple of hours, so Bryleca will come to feed you. Please behave.” He patted the feathers on his wings before leaving the room and looking up the stairs.

He was given a dense feeling in his stomach when he took a step toward them. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to meet with Ulfric, but he knew it would be awkward on his part. He had betrayed his trust after all and he wasn’t sure he could ever fix what he had done. Ulfric had every right to be cross with him and Eco would accept that. Plus, he was scared because of earlier. Ulfric had tried to peek at his face and he felt like his whole world was about to crumble. He could not do anything to the Jarl if he had tried and Ulfric would have known his secret. But he was grateful as well since he had stopped himself and given Eco the chance to put on his mask.

He was stalling now, thinking things over and he knew the Jarl would be waiting for him. He felt rude taking so long to join Ulfric, so he swallowed down that fear and ascended the steps to his room. Eco knocked on the door and waited patiently, perking up when it swung open to see the man in finer furs and freshly washed. His hair was brushed back and he had neater braids to hold back any unruly hairs. Overall, Eco had to admit that Ulfric looked attractive and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes fell upon him. He was nearly taken by that smile the Jarl flashed him and he had to recompose himself, offering one back with a bit of red in his cheeks.

Eco entered Ulfric’s room and saw the table that was set up to hold their dinner. He took a seat closest to the door and watched his host circle around. “Hello, Ulfric… You look nice.” He admitted, looking him up and down as he smiled a bit more. “Thank you, Eco…, You look rather nice yourself,” Ulfric replied as he sat down and poured wine into their glasses. They were having some of the bear Eco had taken down a half a week prior and it tasted good. He was more surprised that they had not eaten all of it already, but it was a fat bear. They had foxes and rabbits to choose from as well, so he guessed there would still be meat left. When he was finished being sick, Eco would have to go out hunting again for more.

He could feel some of the tension in the air, however. Ulfric still seemed upset and Eco was unsure if his offer had waned him from it. He could only hope it helped a bit since he was eating with the Jarl now. But it was awkward silence and he opened his mouth to say something. Ulfric beat him to it and started to speak. “I’m sorry I snapped at you the way I did. That journal revealed a side of me that I didn’t want anyone to know… I panicked when I realized you read it because… well, it makes me look weak. Weaker than I thought you were. But that journal you gave me made me realize that you have felt the same thing. You may not feel like it was the same, but you were a child going through that.” Ulfric looked at his guest and he smiled a bit sadly. “Thank you for helping me to understand you don’t look down on me. It’s comforting to know someone understands.”  
Eco nodded and patted his hand, returning the smile. “I’m just glad you aren’t avoiding me anymore. But please know that I would never look down on someone for their trauma, let alone you. You have my utmost respect, Jarl Ulfric. I felt terribly bad for what I had done and I’m so sorry I brought you pain.”

“You’re forgiven."

* * *

 The dinner took longer than both had anticipated. The tension had slowly disappeared as they talked about their lives after their trauma and they grew more at ease. They laughed as the alcohol set in, Eco a little easier since he wasn’t one to drink in the first place. But they laughed loudly over some dumb story as to why Eco didn’t drink anymore. He had gotten into a contest with a man named Sam, who took him out on a wild night through Skyrim. He had ended up naked in Dibella’s temple with the priestess’ both angry and a little interested in his body. None the less, he was able to find Sam and learned he was a Daedric prince who enjoyed the night that Eco provided.

Ulfric was nearly on the floor in tears when Eco concluded the story, especially Eco having to grab a vase from a table and run naked through Markarth in a panic. “It wasn’t a wonder after that where the sex rumors were coming from. It was a little embarrassing, I admit. But that guy did give me a good night.” Eco swished his drink around as Ulfric regained his composure. “Sounds like it was fun… Ah… It’s a little late Eco… I shouldn’t keep you up too late since you are sick.” He stood and collected the cups, putting them to the side for the servants to retrieve later in the morning. He went by Eco’s side and helped him up, knowing how drunk the man was and finding that amusing to see.

Ulfric walked him to the door and let Eco step out of the room, helping him to balance on the door. He leaned into the frame as Eco turned to him, his face a bit red and a small smile on his lips. The red complimented the gold behind the black mask and he wanted to lean in and kiss him. Instead, he watched Eco’s lips move to speak. “Thank you for tonight and thank you for using my name like I asked you too… I really enjoyed being with you.” His smile widened and he hugged Ulfric. His head was buried in his throat and he felt how warm Eco was.

  
He never wanted to let go of the man.

  
But Eco pushed away after a second and wobbled his way down the stairs. He stumbled into his room and Ulfric was alone when he closed the door. The Jarl stood there in silence before reality dawned on him and he flushed red. He closed the door quickly and took a few moments to catch his breath. That smile had gotten to him, the way it brightened up his face and made him feel comforted. He undressed as he thought over what just happened and laid in his bed, now thinking over that hug. Eco was a tall man and he had muscles, but he felt so small leaning into him and this urge to cradle and protect him had nearly overcome the Jarl. His warmth was what nearly made him come undone. He felt like he could let his guard down in that hug and he melted a bit to enjoy Eco’s grip.

Ulfric stopped there, his eyes snapping over in a realization as that thought came to his mind. His body was feeling warm from those thoughts and he closed his eyes, dipping his hand beneath the blankets to check underneath his underwear. He was met with a particular hardness that made his face go a shade deeper with red and he tried to suppress it. There was no way he would get aroused from a hug and smile. Much less over a man, he hadn’t been around for long. The Jarl looked down as he lifted the blanket with his other hand, his fingers brushing over the heated shaft and he looked up the ceiling. This was wrong to think about and he knew that well, so he thought about other people. He tried to think of the women he had been with in his past to avoid Eco but there was something about each girl that would throw him back into those man’s arms. He tried to think of some of the men that would look different and have no relation to Eco but that damned masked mystery would find a way to replace them.

The Jarl laid there, trying so desperately to escape Eco before succumbing to him when it proved fruitless. His mind felt more relieved when he finally gave up and his hips moved into his hand now. He could imagine Eco best with the information he knew and what he had seen himself. What a sight that was for his imagination, to see Eco in his lap and moving in unison with his thrusting. He imagined reaching out and touching his body, letting his hand move down his stomach and grip his hips tightly to help control his movements. Ulfric’s hand tightened around his cock and he stroked a little faster, imagining how Eco’s body would feel wrapped around him and squeezing tightly.

It was an erotic scene in his mind, having Eco tied in rope and riding him, his skin a beautiful red flush and his moans ringing in his ears. Ulfric moved his hand again up his body, playing with the knots used to keep him restrained and he played with a nipple to tease him. He found it was the right move to make, for Eco gave him a delicious noise that spurred him on and he jerked himself faster, getting closer to release as his imagination got dirtier. He was putting the younger male into different positions, always making sure to get a good look at his pleasured face.

In his last thought, Eco was simply on his back, ankles tied to his wrist to keep his legs up and spread. Ulfric was close and he just wanted something beautiful to see or hear to finish him. So, he looked down to see if Eco would cum and instead, he was met with his pleasured look and eyes that stared into his soul. Eco smiled at him and whispered his name in this breathy moan that sent Ulfric over the edge.

The Jarl laid there in his bed, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He felt his body send waves of pleasure crashing over him and the warmth of his release spreading over his belly and hand. His mind was fuzzy until the pleasure faded a bit and the weight of what he did hit him like a brick. Ulfric had shamelessly masturbated to the thought of using Eco’s body. He had gotten dirty, using the rope he had always favored and put him in in several positions that let him bury his cock deep inside the Dragonborn. Ulfric groaned a bit and rubbed his face, feeling guilty of thinking so perversely.

  
“What are you doing to me, Eco?”


	11. The Dragonborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this nearly took two weeks. Life got to me but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Eco felt hung over when he awoke in the morning and he started to regret accepting the Jarl’s invitation to drink. His head was spinning and there was this pressure that he was not enjoying. He felt like he was getting hit repeatedly in the head and he curled up into a ball in the blankets to hide from the sun. Eco proceeded to take a long nap.  
He awoke a little later in the afternoon when the pain was less intense and Ulfric was stepping in to see if he was awake. He sat up and his cheeks flushed a little bit at the sight of the man. Last night, in his drunken thoughts, he had deemed Ulfric rather kissable when they seemed the most at ease together. The man was handsome, he had to admit that, and he could see why a lot of women would chase after him. Eco would too if he didn’t know any better, but he did and he didn’t want to get mixed up with him like that. He was still curious and wanted to kiss him to know what it felt like. He could hold himself back and he swallowed down his urge to go completely red.

“Hey, Eco… I realized that it probably wasn’t best to get you drunk last night since you’re supposed to be in bed resting… So, I’m sorry if you get sick again.” Ulfric laughs a bit and rubs his head, flinching as well since he still had his headache. Eco noticed the way he seemed to avoid directly looking at him and he wondered what he had done to make him uncomfortable again. They had made such good progress last night and he didn’t want to ruin it now. Eco smiled through it and sat up, thankful that he had fallen asleep with his mask on. “Well now I know who to blame for my pain,” He laughed with him and stood up, swaying a bit and using the bed as a balance. “But I still had a good night nonetheless. Thank you so much for speaking with me again.”

Ulfric looked up to him this time and nodded, a small smile on his lips and he noticed the bit of color coming onto his cheeks. He felt how nervous the man seemed and he wanted to hug him to try and calm him down. That would probably make him more nervous, however, and he just kept his smile. “My pleasure… it was great speaking with you again too. Now please, get some rest.” Ulfric turned away and left the room to let him relax. Eco bit his lip and sat there as Sonny hopped around him for attention. He shook his head as he laid back down and let out a low groan. “Why is he still so kissable?”

* * *

 

Eco felt a lot better after a couple of days. He had been blessed by the gods with Bryleca and Ulfric to keep him company while he finished recovering. He had gotten close to them but Ulfric was still awkward to be around for the most part. Something that one drunken night had changed his perspective on him, but only slightly since he still had a distaste. He was excited to finally be out of his bed, dressing into clothes meant for walking around as he heard Ulfric’s door open. He quickly pulled up his pants and abandoned his shirt, running out of his room to catch Ulfric on his way down. Eco jumped in front of the man, eyes wide and excitable and he clutched his arms tightly. “Ulfric! I overhead the kitchen was low on meat again and I thought th-

“Fuck no! Not after what happened last time! You think we’re going to let you walk out to hunt with no supervision?” Ulfric interrupted, looking insulted at the idea Eco believed he could pull another stunt like that. But the man was shaking his head and chuckling. “No Ulfric… I thought you and I could go hunting together! You always seem so cooped up in this Palace and I wanted to offer you a fun escape! Come on… I know how much Nords like to hunt~” Eco purred a bit and smiled widely as he watched Ulfric think over his request. The Jarl sighed and he gave into Eco’s excitement with a small smile. “Fine Dragonborn… I will go hunting with you, but only after breakfast and you better be wearing proper gear!”

Eco rolled his eyes and nodded agreement. “Alright… You’re the Jarl!” He turned back to his room and finished dressing, going downstairs to the war room and then the Throne Room to eat with the Jarl in a more public setting. His good mood faltered when he saw Galmar and he inwardly groaned. He hoped the man was a silent person in the morning since he didn’t need his attitude at all. Eco picked a seat by the Jarl and perked up when Bryleca set a plate down in front of him. He thanked him and started to eat, inwardly grimacing when Galmar opened his mouth to speak with him. “So, you’re finally out of your room… took you awhile.” He muttered, picking at his plate. “I guess I don’t heal very fast…” he offered vaguely. He really didn’t want to talk to this man and the fact that he was trying to talk to him made him annoyed.

Galmar thankfully turned to Ulfric to talk to him about what he had planned with him today but Ulfric cut him off. “Actually Galmar… Eco had asked me to go hunting with him after this, so I may have to raincheck on some of those plans.” He explained, noticing Eco tense up a bit when Galmar shifted his sudden glare to him. “Is that so? Will you need any other people to make sure you’re okay?” Eco shook his head quickly. “I can take on anything that comes my way! I have hunted dragons, so natural wildlife isn’t an issue for me.” He stated rather proudly but just wanting the man to shove off and leave them alone. There was no way in Oblivion he would ever let this man join them on a hunting trip.  
Ulfric seemed to understand that and he only nodded in agreement. “I think I’m in good hands, Galmar. Maybe next time, you and I could go on a hunting trip together.” The Jarl smiled politely and patted his friend's hand. The man only seemed a bit agitated that he could not come with them but he wouldn’t dare argue with his Jarl. Eco smiled to himself, looking down to his food and finishing it off as quickly and politely as he could. He stood up from his seat and made his way to his room, grabbing his bag hunting bag. Eco stood by his bed as he looked for what he could wear that wouldn’t irritate Ulfric and settled for some furs around the clothes he had worn last time.

Eco was down in the Great Hall, meeting Ulfric by the door with Sonny settled into his shirt for comfort. He saw Bryleca handing Ulfric a bag and his ax, muttering something lowly before she turned to him. “If you come back sick, I swear to the gods you will be dealing with my wrath!” the Nord threatened. She stared at him intensely as he only smiled and kissed her head. “Don’t worry Bryl… I won’t get sick while Ulfric is there to nag me about safety.” He assured her, stepping closer to the Jarl as he rolled his eyes. “You were sick for nearly a week! Of course, we would nag you about not getting sick again.”

After a bit more arguing over Eco being a responsible adult, which he was not, the palace doors swung open and a cold breeze flooded into Ulfric’s home. The two quickly stepped out and helped pull the doors closed to spare the people inside. They were alone now, the wind and snow whistling around them and Eco took the initiative. He stepped forward and motioned for Ulfric to follow him down the stairs. There were voices on the wind, soldiers shouting and such as the gates in the front were opened. He looked back to Ulfric who listened and nodded slowly. “Some soldiers must be returning with reports… It’s a common thing and you’re usually not awake for this. It’s usually a messenger who comes but there are soldiers who will come by to drop it off.” He motioned for Eco to wait for him outside the bridge and he approached the group of soldiers who Eco passed by.

Ulfric noticed as one stopped and turned around to watch Eco walk by and he frowned. The blonde seemed familiar but he wasn't sure from where and why. The man seemed a little too entranced by the Dragonborn and stepped forward when the man went to grab him. “Brother?” the man asked, is voice painfully familiar and it seemed so to Eco as well. The Dragonborn turned sharply and stared at the man with wide eyes, looking excited as they both cracked into large smiles. The moment the Jarl blinked, he saw Eco jump into the soldier’s arms, screaming and laughing as his long legs wrapped around the man’s thick middle. Said soldier nearly toppled over from the sudden weight but he hugged Eco tight when he regained balance.

“Ralof!” he screamed, pulling his head into his chest. They both looked happy to see each other, holding on like they would be split apart at any moment. When they did let go, Ralof held his face with large, wrapped hands and brought him in to kiss his forehead. Eco relaxed into his touched and grabbed his face as well. “I haven't seen you in so long Eco… Where have you been? Well, besides saving the damn world that is!” Ralof said pride in his voice as he reached down to thump his chest. Eco merely shrugged and looked away with a bit of a blush. “Well, you know… Hunting... doing missions. The usual thing~” Eco looked back to him and brought him in for another hug. “I missed you…” he muttered lowly, feeling Ralof pull him tighter. “I missed you too kid.”

Ulfric had a pull in his stomach when he saw how close they were and he coughed, getting their attention and Eco brought Ralof over to them with a polite smile. “Ulfric… This is Ralof! That Nord that was with us in the cart.” H explained as Ralof bowed to Ulfric. He realized then why he was so familiar and he nodded, smiling as politely as he could. But the way Eco had his hand around his arm and how close he was to Ralof gave him this weird feeling. “Yes... I remember him. I see that you and Eco got out of Helgen just fine.” He smiled stiffly and shook his hand.

“After we escaped together, Ralof took me to his sister who lived in the town over… They let me stay for a couple of months before I had to leave for High Hrothgar… Ralof and I were very close until we had to go our different ways.” Eco explained, pulling on his arm a bit and smiling up at him. Ulfric only nodded as they turned back to each other and spoke more, eventually agreeing that they should meet after the hunting trip Ulfric and him were on. He watched Ralof hug Eco one last time and walk away to the palace with the other soldiers with the report.

Eco didn’t speak until they were off the bridge and the man squirmed a bit, hopping happily as he turned to Ulfric and took his hands. “I haven’t seen him in forever! Gods, isn’t it amazing to see old friends again?” he asked, looking very excited before turning back the road. Eco remembered at that moment that he had Sonny resting against his stomach and he let him out, watching as he unfurled his long wings and took off into the sky. “How many times is that bird going to propel itself from your torso?” Ulfric asked, getting a laugh out of the Dragonborn. “It’s warmer for him… Don’t judge me! When we get to the field, keep an eye open for any small game. We’ll look for bigger ones later.” He advised, pulling out his bow in the meantime and following Sonny.

When the two were traveling together, he relied on Sonny’s eyes to spot prey for him. They worked well as a team and he had grown close to the animal for that. He relied on him now, leading Ulfric around the path Sonny took them and he fired at one animal that scampered across the snow. It struck home, killing the rabbit instantly and Eco turned to Ulfric with a smile before watching the man take down a fox when his head was turned. “Good shot Jarl… Let’s make a wager out of it, hm,” he offered, following the Nord as he went to collect his kill. “The first one to ten rabbits and foxes wins.”

Ulfric smiled at the, folding his arms and looking around the snow barren field. “You really want to make that bet? What does the winner get?” he asked, seeming interested in what he was offering. They hadn’t spent much time together but with what they had been doing, he was enjoying himself and would be okay with indulging Eco. “Aw yes! Winner gets 200 gold and they have to make the other person dinner themselves.” He smiles when Ulfric raises an eyebrow and he chuckles. “What’s wrong Jarl? Palace life didn’t teach you to cook for yourself?”

The Jarl rolled his eyes and pushed on Eco’s shoulder with a bit of a smile. “I can cook, Eco. Fine! I accept the terms and I think it should start… NOW!” he shoved Eco away and into the snow as he ran off into a more crowded area of the field to look for game. There were places for the animals to hide so he knew he could find something. Eco, on the other hand, was dusting the snow off his shoulders and walking off to another area he felt would have some animals in there.

* * *

 Within three hours, Eco had collected five, including the one he had shot before the wager. He had yelled of that it would be counted, scaring off Ulfric’s kill and sending the arrow skittering off a rock. He had a good laugh over that and had continued hunting. Sonny chose not to pick sides and was helping both men and occasionally picking off small mice to eat for himself. Eco cursed the bird a bit when he helped Ulfric but could admit that it was fair that way.  
In the distance, there was a rabbit looking for something to chew on, hopping around cutely. Eco prepared his shot from his perch, readying his arrow and taking deep breaths. The arrow was pulled back, steady and waiting to be fired. He waited patiently, trying to still his breath more and wait for the rabbit to get distracted.

He felt it then.

It was something weird in his body that raised the hairs on the back of his neck and sent a shiver down in his spine. He hadn’t felt that in a long time and he loosened his arrow, standing as the rabbit became aware of the tense atmosphere now and scampered off. Eco looked around, his pupils widening a bit as he jumped from the rock and looked around for what was causing that thick feeling in his throat. He tried to find Ulfric but the man was farther away, trying to look for game. He started to jog a bit, hearing Sonny screeching to catch their attention and felt that thick feeling get heavier. “Ulfric? Ulfric!” Eco called, getting a bit worried as he started to sprint to where he had last seen the Jarl. “ULFRIC!”

* * *

 Ulfric was farther down, kneeling a bit in the snow with his eye on a fox he had shot. He was at his sixth kill and he was proud of himself. It had been awhile since he had hunted but was impressed that he was doing this well. He stood up, feeling the creak in his knee while he picked up the fox. He was getting old, he knew that well and hoped this war wouldn’t last forever. He was unsure if he could keep fighting like this for the rest of his life but he knew he had to try nonetheless. Ulfric paused, feeling this heaviness in his belly and he stood up, looking toward a cluster of rocky formation just ahead of him.

He knew better than to approach it but that feeling was increasing with each heartbeat he could feel against his ribs. Ulfric put away the fox and made his way over to the formation as everything in his senses was telling him not to. He ignored them, putting up the bravado all Nord men seemed to carry and he stepped onto the formation. He could feel a rumbling beneath his feet and didn’t dare focus on the small fear kindling into his senses. Ulfric stopped when he heard the faint tones of Eco’s voice on the wind and he looked to the side to search for him.

He was a distant dot in the background and he was surprised that he had gotten that far from the Dragonborn. The man was running however and the sun must have been moving behind him because there was this growing shadow covering him. The Jarl heard Sonny screech behind him and he turned around, looking for what the bird could want and his eyes widened. He dropped his bow and stared up at the scaled beast that loomed above him, sharp teeth snarling and drool dripping from its lip.  
The beast dipped its head and roared, blowing back Ulfric by a few inches and he was left still dumbfounded by the large teeth and intense glow of its eye. He could hear Eco a little less now but he knew he was close by. “Dragon…” he muttered before Eco tackled him as the beast Shouted.

* * *

 Eco felt the icy chill on his feet but he had dodged the Shout and watched it hurl up into the air. He was on top of Ulfric, protecting him and then standing quickly with a growl. He had tossed aside his bow and was reaching for his dual swords, walking forward to where the dragon was preparing land. When the Jarl sat up, the dragon had landed in front of Eco and sent a gust of wind rising. It billowed under his cloak and it was the most badass thing for Ulfric to witness. The man looked like a god among men in that one moment, the sun shining in his white hair and his dual swords at the ready. It took his breath away and his eyes widened when he felt the power Eco possessed. Said man took in a deep breath as did the dragon and he put his head down, using Unrelenting Force to toss him into the air and dodging the spiral of ice. Ulfric followed him as he crossed the sun's path and his jaw dropped.

Eco shimmered in the sun, the metal of his swords catching the rays and his whole being and armor just giving him the air of an impressive man. He spiraled down, burying his blades deep in the throat of the dragon. It roared and tried to throw him off but he held on, trying to move with it but crying out when it started to fly. Eco gripped his blades and fell off down it’s back, grunting as he fell to the snow beside Ulfric. “Eco… come on we need to move!” the Jarl said hastily, trying to pull up the winded man as the dragon circled around. Eco shook his head and pushed him away as the beast rammed into Eco and sent him flying across the field. He stood up quickly and grabbed his swords, charging the Dragon and sliding underneath it, slicing underneath the belly and he looked to Ulfric when he got his attention. “Ulfric! Help me, man! I used a Shout too early!” Eco rolled out of the way of the dragon’s paw. He didn’t need to be crushed and he backed away, only to get hit by the tail.

Gods, he was off his game when there were people to protect and he couldn’t afford to get Ulfric killed. He stood quickly when he heard a grunt and noticed Ulfric cutting the wing with his ax, trying not to get killed in the process. “Ulfric move! He’s about to take off!” He stepped forward and raced toward the pair as the dragon started to take off, knocking Ulfric back on his feet and he was ready. Eco stood his ground as more power circled around him, in time for Ulfric to bear witness to such a sight.

He seemed to be glowing as he Shouted, his frame stark against the white background and it inspired Ulfric. “JOOR ZAH FRUL!” the power ripped from his lips, consuming the dragon and sending it hurtling back to the ground. It squirmed and roared, trapped by some mystic power as Eco approached it with both his swords, still looking like a god. The dragon looked up and Shouted, covering him in ice. But Eco stood tall, draped in a bit of white with a pissed look. He kicked the dragon’s jaw and hoisted it up to expose the soft side of its throat.

Eco smiled a bit and swung, slicing its throat and watching as it went rigid and fell limp. He stood back from it, the body giving off a light and slowly deteriorating as its soul swarmed him and he glowed. That there was the image that would forever burn itself into Ulfric’s mind. It was single handedly the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he could see the bliss it gave Eco. Said man took a deep breath, the fiery passion of the soul filling him with a deep arousal and he felt the flutter in his heart. “Goddamn…” he whispered softly. Eco turned to Ulfric when he was done and he smiled confidently. “You’re… amazing.” Ulfric praised, his eyes wide. 

* * *

They had taken what they could from the dragon and quickly hunted the rest of the food and bigger game. They had the guards bring it to the kitchen and Ulfric had lead Eco to his room for a congratulatory drink. They were only a few in but they could still feel the high of such an intense battle. It was something that Ulfric had never witnessed and something he could never get out of his mind. He felt bold, reaching across the table to touch his hand and he smiled a bit at the man who returned it. They could both feel it and Eco was so lost in the soul that he allowed Ulfric to lean over and press a kiss to his jawline. He closed his eyes a bit as Ulfric traced laid kisses over his face and he would turn his face when Ulfric tried to kiss his lips. He was too shy to give the man his first kiss, even in his primal urges.  
Eco was stood up from the table and backed up to the bed, eventually pushed on top of it as Ulfric kissed around his throat and pushed his hands beneath his shirt. It was the most intimate he had been with anyone and he knew damn well that it was wrong. But he gave in cause the new soul demanded it. So he would let out a soft moan as Ulfric kissed and he let him touch him. That was until the man grabbed Eco’s hand and forced it to the back of his head. He was struggling a bit then as his finger was pressed into the sigil and the mask came loose around his face. His eyes widened as Ulfric reached up to remove it and he grabbed his wrist.

  
“Ulfric stop!”


	12. I Think I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to update. College is kicking my ass, especially since it's final week. Sorry if this chapter sucks, the next one will be better when I'm not stressed as all hell.

Eco felt threatened the moment his mask loosened around his head and it only got worse when he saw Ulfric’s hand reach up to slip it down. He grabbed the man’s wrist and slipped his foot underneath, giving him a good shove off the bed. He took off when he heard the heavy thud and held his mask the best he could, rushing from the room as Ulfric called after him. He tripped, toppling down the stairs with a grunt but at least he could hear that Ulfric had stayed where he was and everyone else was at dinner. That gave him a sort of relief and he reached for his mask that had fallen away from him.

Eco picked it up from the ground, looking up before his head is shoved down to the ground violently. His eyes widened, thankful that his hair was all over his face a moment ago and he heard panicked breathing. “Eco… Please, but it back on now… Gods you idiot, I nearly saw your face.”  Bryleca whispered harshly as Eco quickly slipped on his mask. The metal clinked into place under his fingers and he heard the servant fall back, sighing loudly. He was still close to the floor before he let out a soft chuckle and looked up to her with a smile. “You didn’t try to look… That’s… I appreciate that a lot.” He mumbled, getting her attention but he was distracted by her sudden look of terror. “Did… Did the Jarl see your face? Is that why it was off?” Bryleca asked, her eyes getting a bit wider at the thought.

She was stopped when Eco grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. She was sat on the bed as Eco paced around and she could smell the liquor on him in that moment. “We had a dinner together,” Eco admitted, shifting from foot to foot as she raised her eyebrow at him. “There was alcohol of course and I guess we got a little drunk. Ulfric and I were talking and in the heat of the moment, he leaned in and kissed me. Since I killed that dragon, I had this energy in me that I needed to get rid of so I allowed it.

“We fell onto his bed and he’s a great kisser, really. But I pushed him off because he took off my mask.” Eco touched the back of his head nervously. “How did he take off your mask? I thought no one could get into your mask.” Bryleca asked once more, confused and a little shocked that Ulfric would push himself onto Eco like that. Of course, she had heard stories of what the man was like when he was at is loneliest, but she had never thought he would go as far as forcibly removing Eco’s mask. The Dragonborn seemed reasonably shaken up about the mess and she pulled him down onto the bed to help him relax. She held him close, feeling a bit honored that he was relaxing enough to lean into her for her warmth and comfort.

“I’m sorry he attacked you like that Eco… If you need, I can help you to avoid him until you feel comfortable to face him.” She offered, brushing back his thick hair before getting behind him and starts to braid it. “I… I have a friend who came to the city. Ralof… he should be staying long enough for me to stay away from Ulfric.” He swallowed thickly and brushed back the bangs in his face, still seeming shaken but a lot calmer now that there was safety around him. Eco looked down when something bumped his arm and he Sonny nuzzle into him, sensing his discomfort. He smiled and patted the bird’s silky feathers. Everything was feeling a bit better now that he had the company. Ulfric hadn’t come down yet, so that might mean he felt ashamed for what he had done and decided to stay away. He at least hoped the man would stay away from him, not knowing how he would act if he came down to apologize too soon.

In this moment, he could be happy with his friend and the safety of his bird, so he relaxed with a small smile and appreciated it when Bryleca drew the conversation to something else to distract him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ulfric laid on the floor, covered in the kicked of sheets and staring up at the ceiling in a newfound sense of horror. He had become closer with Eco through the past few days and felt more connected with that dragon fight. But none of that mattered now since he had gotten so aggressive with him. The kiss was nice and Eco seemed to respond nicely, but he made the mistake of trying to push it further and remove the one thing that made the man feel secure. He messed up and his actions could potentially force the Dragonborn to flee in fear that he may try to force the mask off again.

It had been in the moment and he wanted nothing more than to have Eco be his for that night. The alcohol was pushing him to be that intimate and it backfired. He didn’t even know if Eco swung that way and he felt bad to assume that just because others spread their legs for him, Eco would too. He eventually picked himself and cleaned his bed, grabbing the shirt that he had pulled off of Eco and staring down at it. There was this heavy feeling in his chest and he brought it close to his face, relaxing in the smell and smiling softly to himself. At least he had that to make him feel a little bit better.

Eco was gone early in the morning with Bryleca, Ulfric had found out and he was a little miffed. He had attacked the man earlier, he knew, but he had hoped that Eco would stay long enough for them to talk it over. He was angrier at himself for getting his hopes up and feeling like he was deserving of Eco to stick around and listen. He went downstairs after a few minutes, seeing Galmar standing by the war map with a grim look. It had seemed that another camp was taken over and both men were unsure of how this war was going to play out. They were losing more and more ground as the minutes passed. Galmar had taken to being kinder in intervals around the Dragonborn since his presence in their army would guarantee them victory. Galmar looked up when his Jarl sat by him with a heavy sigh and he raised an eyebrow. “Ceralius left in quite the hurry this morning… I’m surprised you are not with him.” he commented.

Ulfric shrugged and leaned forward, looking at all the red flags covering their map. “We… had an argument last night, unfortunately. I guess he didn’t want to be around me today, but that’s okay.” He explained and played with the fabric of the tiny flags. Galmar wanted to press for more answers but recognized the blank look in Ulfric’s face. He instead stayed silent, gathering a few of the reports and talking with his Jarl about them when he feels the man is a little more comfortable to discuss them. They ran into a problem, however, looking over one passage from the report Ralof brought in and Galmar tugged a bit at his beard.

“I believe the boy is still here… We could go out and question him about this because I cannot make sense of the enemy’s position.” Galmar muttered, getting a nod from Ulfric. He smiled at the bit of acknowledgment and he was walking out of the palace with the man. Galmar was a little more at ease, happy to finally have Ulfric in his company. 

* * *

 

Eco walked around the snowy grounds outside of Windhelm, having run out with Ralof and Bryleca. The two had run off to do a hide and seek and he was left behind to find them. They were doing rather well, Eco had come to realize, feeling lost and unsure as he tried to look for them. He scanned the area to figure out where they were and was surprised to see a faint glow of silver in the air. He smiled, stepping forward to follow it, but he shook his head when it seemed to lead him toward an animal. “No thank you… I’m not hunting, I’m playing with some of my friends. I appreciate you trying to help.” He smiles at the glint of silver and watched as it turned a calming shade of blue instead. “I could use the help… Thank you.” He smiled at the blue light as it started to glide around him, beckoning him forward and to follow it. Eco was quiet on his feet, careful as to not fall and alert his friends. He figured they were close by if the way the light was buzzing around was anything to go off of. But that ball had never steered him wrong and he gently climbed up a large boulder.

He could hear his friends faint breathing on the window and he slowly moved, jumping down and landing in front of Bryleca and Ralof. There was a shrill cry and the roaring laughter of Bryleca as she stared at Ralof, who was getting red in the face. He stared at her intensely as she doubled over and nearly fell into the snow. “That was not me…” he promised, glancing over at Eco. The Dragonborn suppressed his urge to laugh behind a weak smile and shrugged a bit.

“Whatever you say, Ralof…” he let out a small chuckle and choked on it a bit from how hard he was trying not to laugh. He would have Bryleca to scream like that, but hearing it from Ralof made him want to sit there and laugh for a good four hours. The Nord looked unamused at them and waited for them to calm down, alternating his glare on each of their quivering forms. When they could control themselves, Eco helped Bryleca up and patted Ralof on the back as they walked back to the city. “Don’t worry so much about it… You remember how I acted when Alduin first appeared. Crying and screaming curse after curse was not the manliest thing either.” Eco tried to console his friend and even earned a smirk from the blonde.

Bryleca was interested in that story, raising an eyebrow and looking at Ralof curiously. “Wait… was he actually crying? All the stories I heard was that he was the fiercest man to ever walk out of Helgen alive.” she looked a bit confused, having believed the tales since that man had turned out to be the Dragonborn. But Ralof only nodded with a grin as Eco gave a small sigh. “When Alduin appeared, Eco moved his head so he was burying his face into the chopping block and screamed for a good 40 seconds. It was very long….” Ralof chuckled.

“In my defense, I had been thrown into custody for crossing the border, treated like a criminal instead of a traveler, sentenced to death for no good reason and then a dragon just appears to add to the list of ‘Shitty Visit of Skyrim’.” Eco argued as the Nord shook his head. They were crossing the bridge to the city gates and he found comfort in this domestic interaction. His friends were laughing at the true story of how escaping Helgen was and he could take his mind off Ulfric. They both had understood his sudden need to leave the city and had offered him a little escape to a less stressful situation.

When they entered the city, they were met with the usual sounds of townsfolk that Eco had gotten used to over the past weeks he had been there. Ralof had made a comment about the colorful speech he had yelled to Alduin as the Nord was practically dragging the man into the watch keep. He was picked up suddenly, breaking Eco from his distraction and he cried out. He held onto Ralof’s shoulders tightly, bent over them to support himself as Ralof walked to the market with him. “Put me down! I’m not a child to throw around!” he yelled, kicking his feet a bit as Ralof laughed and held him close.

He suddenly stopped, staring at something ahead of him and Eco was dropped onto his feet. He fell onto his back, not expecting to be let go and he was looking up at Ulfric and Galmar. The men were looking back at him and he quickly got up, stepping away from Ulfric and averting his eyes. He missed seeing the hurt look that went over the Jarl’s face for a second. Ralof cleared his throat, trying to be more professional as the two stared at him instead. “Jarl… Stone-Fist…” he trailed, worried that he had offended them somehow. “Soldier, you are needed back at the palace when you have the chance. Your report is a little confusing and we need an error to be cleared up.” Galmar instructed as Ralof nodded quickly in response. Eco looked over to notice the icy look in Ulfric’s eye when he looked at Ralof and he frowned, catching Ulfric’s look. He stared the Jarl down until he looked away and was dragged off by his friends, continuing the way to the market for Ralof to grab some things.

* * *

 

Ulfric was a little angry, not liking Ralof was handling Eco like he had. His hands were too far up his thigh for his comfort and just the fact that he had gotten that physically close to Eco was infuriating. The man was laughing as Eco had struggled with a smile and Ulfric felt like he was being dealt an unfair hand. Galmar held onto his shoulder, shaking him a bit since he was glaring at Ralof’s back. The man had his arm around Eco, resting on his waist and seeming to make him squirm and laugh as if he was tickling him. “You’re glaring a little hard there Ulfric… You oka-” he stopped when Ulfric pushed his hand away and turned back to the palace. He paused, watching the trio laugh as Ralof was messing with Eco and that jealousy flared in him. He walked away before he could do something drastic.

    Ulfric had worked with Galmar for a few hours longer before sitting in his throne to brood in silence. There was a storm in his eyes and most of the guards were avoiding his look, too scared by how much malice there was in the blue. The doors beside them cracked open, letting in a gust of the wind as the three from earlier and Ulfric gripped the arms of his throne when he heard Ralof laughing. Eco was sitting on his hips, pushing on his shoulders to get off as Bryleca laughed beside them. “You guys are so weird…” she said, watching Ralof try to pull the man into his arms. “We spent a long time together, Bryl! We are a lot closer than most people would ever think,” He turned to Eco and kept pulling at the man’s broad shoulders. “Stop using that bow so much! Your muscles are like steel!”

Eco laughed, shaking his head as he continued to push away before there was a stark change in the air. He looked behind him to see Ulfric standing up from his throne, a cup he had clattering with his sudden movement and he looked away when he saw the bitter anger in his eyes. Ralof let him go suddenly and he watched as the blonde followed Ulfric into the war room. The air was tense as Ulfric stared the man down and then caught Eco’s eye, looking just as disapproving. The Dragonborn returned it, reminding him that he had done something bad to him last night.

Ulfric eventually averted his eyes and walked into the war room, allowing Eco and Bryleca to pass so he could close the door. Ulfric sat down at the table, watching Eco slowly move into the hallway to his chambers, listening to the low rumble of Galmar’s voice before turning to Ralof. The man was looking at the report and to the man, focused on remember the detail they need. He interrupted his train of thought, narrowing his eyes. “You’re gonna need to stop what you’re doing kid,” He demanded, boring holes into him and the blonde looked up in confusion. “Grabbing Eco like that. It’s inappropriate and I don’t appreciate you manhandling him.” Ulfric continued, getting a now raised eyebrow from Ralof.

“You don’t appreciate that? Eco does,” he gave a snarky smile. “And you aren’t Eco, so I’m not sure you can speak on his behalf like this.” Ulfric glared and stood up quickly, his chair clattering to the ground. “You have no right to speak to me like that! You are a soldier and I am your damn leader, so you better watch your mouth before I take care of it for you” he leaned in close as Ralof looked him up and down cautiously. “Eco seems uncomfortable around you…” Ralof said slowly, bracing himself as Ulfric gave him a nasty look. “I can see why. You’re too overbearing on a man who doesn’t like you… No wonder he doesn’t want to be here anymore.”

Ulfric mentally flinched at that, wondering if Eco truly felt like he had to get away from him. They had made such progress, only to have it ruined by a drunken mistake. Eco had possibly eluded that to Ralof and it enraged him more to know that the man had access to that information. “He even asked if I could take him away from here.” That set Ulfric off since it as said in such an antagonizing way. He reached across the table, grabbing the blonde by his armor and hauling him over the map. There were loud voices, muffled by his anger and he could feel Galmar trying to pull him away from Ralof. He raised his fist, ready to strike the cocky soldier before something grabs his wrist and pulls him back completely. When he looks up in anger, Eco is towering above him, a dark look in his gold eyes. His grip tightens and he pulls Ulfric away from the war room with a strength he didn’t realize a man could possess.

Eco wasn’t a man however, Ulfric had to remind himself as he was carried off into Eco’s bedroom. He was thrown inside and the door was slammed closed before the Dragonborn turned sharply to the Jarl. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Eco demanded, getting into his face quickly. Ulfric opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly by the man. “What the hell gives you the right to speak to my friends like that? What the hell makes you think you can decide what I like and don’t like? What the hell gives you the right to attack Ralof like that because he said something you didn’t like?” Eco yelled, getting a bit louder with each question. “So he’s allowed to speak on your behalf like that!?” Ulfric asked, raising an eyebrow as Eco shook his head. “No! Neither of you had any right to act like you knew exactly what I wanted. But Ralof has always been like that with me. But it sure as hell does not give you the right to act like you know what’s best for me.”

“You assaulted me last night and you decide to act like you know what would bother me or not? I will decide what I do and don’t like, not you Ulfric! How you acted toward Ralof is incredibly rude and even worse, you tried to attack him. He did deserve it for acting snarky but that does not mean you have to dip down to his level to seem like the stronger man. I will not be used as the argument in some dick fight you two were having. I do not need to be protected or stood up for by either of you and you should be ashamed of yourself for how you acted. You are a Jarl, not some jealous child!”

Ulfric looked desperate and afraid as Eco yelled at him. His face grew red and his eyes were wide, his mouth snapping open and closed as he tried to interject in the man’s tirade. He wanted to explain himself and Eco was being very sure to not give him any sort of chance. It was annoying for the most part but he knew full well that everyone had to breathe at some point. This Dragonborn was not allowing himself even a quick gasp and he seized his chance when Eco let out a choked cough. “I know what I did and how I acted was wrong! I don’t know why and seeing him touch you like that just… It just made me so angry…” Ulfric looked to the quiet man and he sighed softly.

“Eco… I think I love you.”


	13. It Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eco and Ulfric talk and 99.99% of the time, Eco just wants Ulfric to shut up and leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a bad writer's block since the last update and it took me writing a rough draft on my phone instead of my laptop to pull me out. I hope this is okay since Eco gets embarrassed most of the time 'cause Ulfric can't shut up. Enjoy a flustered Eco and a bunch of TMI's

Ulfric was all too painfully aware of the silence Eco was giving him. They were far apart from each other, the taller man dropping down to his bed to figure out what had been said. Ulfric stood by the door frame, watching the shadows move on the brick. He was never sure if he had actually sat down and had a serious conversation about how he felt about Eco but he couldn’t deny that there was something there every time he looked at him and whenever he thought about him. Especially since he had touched himself to the thought of the Dragonborn.

That thought brought a dark blush to his face and he tried to think about something else.

* * *

Eco stared down at his feet, pressing the metal of the mask into his face and he brushed his hair back a couple times. That was a bold thing to state and shocked him enough to let that angry feeling burn out. He was unsure of how to proceed with the situation, feeling confliction in his own thoughts. Ulfric had suddenly confessed to him and although he was flattered and a bit honored that someone of his status could like him, he was at a loss on how to respond. He liked Balgruuf, had since he had started to work for the man but that was coming into question now. There was a little flutter of something in his stomach when he went over the words in his head and he was torn between whether he just felt happy in the affection he was given or if he truly felt something for the Jarl.  
Eco looked up to Ulfric, who was still staring at the shadows and he stood slowly. He caught the Nord’s attention immediately and he sighed when Ulfric stepped forward reluctantly. “Are you… Are you just saying that?” Eco finally asked, wringing his hands together and feeling disappointed when Ulfric shook his head. “No… I’m serious Eco… I think I’m in love with you and I’m not sure what to do.” He admitted once again. “I’m not sure what you should do either Ulfric… I was not prepared for someone to fall in love with me while I was here,” Eco frowned and kicked the ground. “No one ever has…” he looked up to Ulfric, who was still staring at the shadows and he stood slowly. He caught the Nord’s attention immediately and he sighed when Ulfric stepped forward reluctantly.

“Look, I think you should go.” Eco said, shaking his head and starting toward the door. He opened it, only for Ulfric to shut it on him and stare up at him. “No, Eco. You didn’t answer my question.” He argued, keeping it closed as Eco pulled on the handle. “I don’t know how I feel Ulfric… you’ll just need to leave until I can figure it out, okay? Go play war with the Imperials and I’ll tell you at some point.” Ulfric didn’t seem satisfied with it and he fully pressed his body against the door, looking up to Eco with a hard stare. “Then I won’t leave until you answer me, Ceralius.” He tried to seem a little more serious by using Eco’s last name and he clenched his jaw in response.

Eco let go of the handle and turned away, walking back to the bed and sitting down with a glare. “You’re gonna have to leave eventually. I sleep with my mask off and there is no way I am allowing someone in here during the night.” He smiled proudly, feeling smart for coming up with that but losing it when Ulfric chuckled. “Guess you’re not getting any sleep tonight, huh?” he replied, taking a seat beside the bed and staring him down. Eco glared and shoved the seat, making Ulfric scrape across the floor a bit. “Leave me alone Ulfric. Shit like this is not gonna make me like you very much, let me tell you that.” He threatened, kicking Ulfric again when he merely shrugged.

They sat in silence, for the most part, Eco pouting on the bed and Ulfric just looking around the room and messing around with objects close to him. Eventually, the Jarl cleared his throat and turned to Eco, who didn’t dare look up to him. “So… why are you so good at hunting,” he asked, quickly interjecting when the man turned to look at him like he was stupid. “It’s like you know where all the animals are! That’s a very impressive and rather weird skill, even for the best hunters in Tamriel.”

Eco shrugged and looked back to his bird, touching Sonny’s feathers. “I have help… I’ve always had help to survive after my parents were killed. One helps to find food and the other helps to find shelter and warmth.” Ulfric looked a bit confused and he drew a little closer as the man was distracted. “What do you mean? What is helping you to survive?”

“There are these sorts of light that lead me around and ensure that I can survive and not die. One is silver and the other is blue… The silver one helps me find some food and the blue one helps me find the shelter.”

“And they just appeared out of nowhere after you parents died?”

“Actually… Some of the mages that helped make my mask told me they could possibly be my parents.” Eco looked up to Ulfric and the man paused, staring at him. He seemed a little lost for words and all he could utter was a simple ‘oh?’. Eco nodded and brushed his braid back from his shoulder. “Yep… They said that my despair for losing my parents at such a young age or their anger at being ripped away from me brought them back. Either way, one of us had to let go of the other and we just… haven’t.”

Ulfric nodded slowly, unsure of how to respond to this sudden proclamation from Eco. He let out a breath and sat up, looking around the room like it had some sort of answer to what he had just heard. “So… You just… have what could possibly be the ghosts of your murdered parents following you around and helping you live life when you aren’t in a home?” he recounted, watching Eco nod along with a smile. “Weird huh,” he watched the man return the nod. “Makes you want to… leave my room to go process that weird fact, right?”

The Jarl paused and then smiled widely, leaning back into his chair with a shake of his head. “I see what you’re doing. No. It only makes me like you more!” Ulfric declared as he crossed his arms. “Shit.” Eco said plainly, still smiling as he laid back and rubbed his face. They sat there in a rather tense silence, one not sure how to proceed and the other not sure how to force a Jarl out of his room. It wasn't until Ulfric spoke up was that awkward silence broken. “So... you have a lot of sex rumors about you.”  
Or not.

Eco let out a low groan before sitting up and staring at the man with a glare. “Do you honestly like to make everything weird and uncomfortable? Cause there is a theme I’m noticing here.” the man complained as Ulfric chuckled. The Jarl shook his head and put his hands up. “I have heard things and I was always curious. By the sounds of the rumors, you seemed like you got around a lot and knowing you now....” Jarl Ulfric trailed off and gestured to Eco, like that could finish the rest of the sentence without being insulting. He nodded knowingly and brushed back his braid. “I seem like a virgin," Eco sighed and took a second before proceeding. "It must be shameful to hear at my age but... the rumors are not true. I am a virgin if that pleases you to hear."

Ulfric seemed to take that into consideration and then shook his head, as if not believing that confession. "I would have thought you would have at least tried once. You're a famous dragon slayer after all. Women would be all over you!" He noticed a small twitch in Eco's face and recanted that last part. "Or men. I obviously don't judge since I've confessed to you but I can't say I'm not disappointed. Those rumors really did get the blood rushing south."

"Jarl..."

"In some stories, you were like a delicate flower..."

"Jarl."

"That you would just melt under the softest touches and your body was just the tightest thing."

"Jarl!"

"And some would say that you were pretty scary, like a demon in bed if you top-"

"Ulfric! Oh, my gods!" The man cried, his face seeming to turn red beneath the mask and he sounded rather flustered. Ulfric was amused by that and he continued. "But you are a virgin... mind me asking why?" He realized too late that could have come off as insulting but Eco didn't seem to mind the question. He gave a small look toward Ulfric but answered nonetheless. "I uh... I have been waiting for the right person. I want to give my future spouse my virginity or at least to the person I know will stay with me until the end of time... what about you?" Ulfric bit his lip when Eco turned the question on him and he had to think. "I... I have already had sex... with both men and women. But I lost it at an early age to a female... the men were experimental and during the war occasionally. I have been more active for women since men can be... far too tight for me." He could feel the embarrassment radiating from the Dragonborn and he swallowed thickly.

"What I mean to say is that... well, women can be tight but not as tight as a... I... I have only taken 3 virginities, two female and one male... he was a kitchen boy and the females were servants... I uh... I... I am rather uh... well... men are just too tight for a guy like me." He covered his burning red cheeks, wondering how he was able to fuck that sentencing up and glanced over to see however much of Eco's exposed body to be a light pink as well. He mentally berated himself for explaining who he took virginities from and asked if that was necessary information. "I only asked what your stance on sex was but okay... I guess you wanted to have experience? So you wouldn't be bad in bed?" Eco guessed in a low voice. He refused to look up, his skin still burning a bit at that information. Ulfric let out a weird noise in agreement and he patted his knees.

He broke the silence once again, just to ignore the synopsis he gave of his sex life. "So I guess you want to settle down then. No casual sexual relations or brief courtship. A long, loving, tied relationship?" Eco nodded and dared to look up at Ulfric again. "I want to share my old age with someone... I'm sure everyone understands me when I say I don't want to be alone when I grow old..." the Jarl nodded his understanding and looked toward the fire. "Yeah... Galmar has hinted that I need to find someone to settle down with and have children... carry out the Stormcloak bloodline before I die." He grimaced at the thought of his own mortality and he sighed. "I came close to one girl... but it just didn't work out. I was younger and too busy with other things to care for a long term relationship..."

Eco listened to him, staring up at the ceiling before he slips in his voice. "What were you busy with? What drove you two apart?" He asked, glancing over to the Nord who shrugged. "War... putting my city back together and proving I wasn't just some boy to the other Jarls. I guess I was also scared of something long term and binding that I just... avoided it. I fell into fling after fling every other night and rarely spoke to her due to the guilt." Ulfric bit his lip and brushed his hair back once more. Eco noticed the falter in wanting to go on and he quickly inserted his own story. "I had a lover once... well... I can't call them a lover since we never made love but I did love them... I had met this Altmer on my travels who showed me this kind of love and affection I had never seen before. I fell in love and we both admitted our feelings. We dated for a few weeks but unfortunately... I lost him to battle. His village was overrun with this bandit group and he died in the fight. I had to bury him with his sister... it was hard for the both of us."

Ulfric nodded and looked to Eco. "I'm sorry for your loss... how long ago was this, if you don't mind me asking." The man shook his head and tilted his head ask to think as Ulfric watched him. "It was about... 3 years ago... yeah. His sister was only 13 when he died... I blamed myself for taking away her brother and expected her to hate me but... she never did. She loved me all the same and I can never thank her enough for finding me worth it." Eco blinked back a couple of the tears and noticed the hand that rested on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up to see Ulfric smiling faintly. "It wasn't your fault Eco... don't beat yourself up for something you can't control. He tried to defend his people and he died a hero."

“I should have protected him."

"You did what you had to do, same as him. At least his death wasn't in vain, right?"

Eco smiled a bit and nodded. "We were able to drive them back since he took their leader down with him." He felt a little better and even more so when Ulfric offered another conversation piece to pull away from a tragic point in his life. "Alright... so why did you choose to come to Skyrim?" Ulfric stretched a bit in his chair, changing his position after getting a bit uncomfortable. They had been talking for awhile with various cuts of silence due to something the other said, more often than not him.

His face still felt hot from the earlier sex confession but being able to jump into a more tame topic let him calm down and learn more about that man. This was probably the most anyone has ever gotten out of him and he felt special to be able to hear about Eco. The man was quiet and elusive to the public and he never wanted to spend time with anyone. But since being here, he's seemed to open up more and even make a couple of friends. He even spoke more and of more as the days dwindled by. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Who knows if anyone could have gotten the Dragonborn this comfortable if he hadn't sent that letter to him.

"His sister actually told me about this place," his voice cut into Ulfric's thoughts and got his attention. "They lived here when they were young before moving to their homeland. She told me about the game here and said it would interest me to pay a visit in my travels. So here I am." Eco held his arms out before he settled them on his chest again and Ulfric stared at him. "You came here... purely for the sole purpose of hunting? Didn't even know there was a war going on or that we have much more to offer than elk and rabbit? Like oh, I don't know... maybe culture and rich history?" Ulfric smirked as Eco stared at the ceiling before giving a slow shrug and trying to stop himself from laughing. "Oops."

The Jarl shook his head and sighed softly, trying to think of one last question as he noticed how dark it had gotten now and how tired they were both getting. "One more... okay? Favorite country you have visited so far." He saw the smile on the man's face and waiting patiently, playing with his clothes as Eco mulled it over. "Summer Set Isles..." I chuckled at the disgusting in the Jarl's groan. "It's a very pretty country and that's where he lived... I was happier there than I had been my whole life during that time. I would probably stay in Skyrim for a bit longer, make my way back to Cyrodiil and then come back and settle in the Reach. Lots of hunting there and I can always go into the mountains and come back to my homeland."

He looked to the window and yawned, sitting up as Ulfric watched him. "Look Jarl, as much as I appreciate you staying here, I am tired and I take my mask off while I sleep. So I'm going to need you to leave." He goes to the door and opens it up, frowning instead as Ulfric closes it.

"Not until I get my answer." 

"I don't have an answer for you and probably won't for awhile."

"Well, I guess I'll be here awhile, huh?"

"No, you won't! Ulfric, seriously leave."

"Just let me stay! Look I don't want you to shut me out so just... blindfold me and tie me down to something so I can't see or move. That way, you don't have to worry about me coming to see your face while you sleep." Ulfric offered, watching the pull in Eco's lips and his eyes narrow a bit. "That sounds strangely sexual and I feel like you would enjoy that... so no.* He shook his head as he opened the door back up and groans when Ulfric closes it again. "You not taking no for an answer is also a theme I have noticed. A very annoying one too!" He growled as he walked back to his bed.

“Just let me stay one night and then I'll leave you alone, okay? It can't hurt if I'm offering to let you ensure I won't look." He tries his best to sound convincing, the Jarl seeming a bit desperate until Eco sighed in irritation and agrees. "Fine," he said, his tone a little flat. "You can stay but you will be bound and blindfolded!" He stands and grabs a few clothes from his side table. He grabs Ulfric by the wrist and has him sit down on the floor behind his bed. He pulls some pillows and a blanket from his bed, giving the Jarl a makeshift bed before tying him to the bed frame and covering his eyes. Eco stood straighter, feeling a bit relaxed as he stared down at the Jarl before going about his own routine before bed.

Ulfric listened to him move about, pulling at the tie around his wrist and using his unbound hand to pull the blanket up to his body. He has been given a short time to get into comfortable more clothes and he simply stripped to the soft pants he was wearing beneath his robes. He only hoped that Eco had been impressed with the muscled body he had seen but the man was difficult. He seemed like he hated him but he was also talkative around the Jarl and let him into his personal life. He seemed like he had even enjoyed spending a bit of time with him, even though Ulfric had forced it. His train of thought ended there when he heard the sound of metal clinking and something falling into the blankets.

"Yes, my mask is off... that means we're going to bed and Sonny will tell me if you do anything funny while I'm asleep." Eco threatened as the bird cooed in response. Ulfric nodded and listened to the shuffle of his blankets. They sat in silence, neither really sure they are tired yet and giving themselves time to reflect over the chaos that was today. It was a lot to take in and Eco, in particular, was having to make a decision. The Jarl had told him he was in love and Eco wasn't sure how he could take that. He liked Balgruuf after all and Eco had planned to see him in a few days while there was a let up in snow storms. He had his heart set on making sure the man liked him back, considering how close they have become and how often they were around each other when Eco wasn't on missions or hunting. But here was the Jarl, declaring his love and expecting an answer. The man was okay and he became a bit more human when they spoke after their argument. He learned a bit about the man and Eco appreciated how understanding he seemed when he opened up about himself.

Pause.

Eco remembered one particular thing and turned on his back in confusion. He debated whether to make a noise and decided it was worth the trouble he could cause. "Ulfric?" He asked, hoping the man hadn't fallen asleep. "Yes, Eco?" The Jarl replied, shifting in his blankets as well. "When we were talking about... well sex... what did you mean men are too tight for a guy like me?" He was genuinely confused on what it meant and he frowned when the Jarl choked. "Uh..." the man started, obviously unsure of how to phrase it. "You see I... oh gods. I have been... I have uh... well you could say I... uh. Oh, this is weird." He cleared his throat and hide his face with his free arm.

"You could say I have been... blessed? What I mean by that is... I have uh... I'm big." Ulfric trailed off uselessly and Eco was silent. He continued, knowing he wasn't making this any better. "I have a big cock."

"By the Eight! Forget I said any-" 

"I've been told I'm fairly long-"

"Why are you still talking!?"

"And I have a nice girth, so..."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"People, especially men, feel very tight around me-"

"Gods, if you make this stop, I promise I'll start going to church more often!"

Ulfric was highly amused with flustered Eco. He cries to the gods we're making him smile wide and he threw in one final statement. "You could come see it if you'd like. I like you, so I have no issue with you playing with it." He knew at the end of that statement, he may have gone too far. The tense silence was back before Eco made a multitude of various noises. Then there was a blanket moving and he hears his footsteps approach. This surprised Ulfric and Eco smiled to himself as he kneeled down beside the Jarl. The man sat up in the bed and tried his best to turn his head in Eco's direction.

The Dragonborn placed his hands on Ulfric's knees and let them slide up his thighs a bit. He looked down when he heard the Nord's breath hitch and he couldn't see how uncomfortable the pressure was for Ulfric. His pants seemed tight and this was honestly amusing for Eco now. His hands were up rather thick thighs now and he could hear heavy breathing above him. He looked up and leaned forward, nestling his face beside Ulfric's ear. "You really aren't wearing the mask... I can feel your nose."

Eco nodded and dipped his hands toward his inner thighs, feeling a warmth and accidentally grazing his finger against Ulfric. The man's hips bucked into his touch. "You want me to touch it, huh? Want me to please you?" He whispered into the Jarl's ear. Ulfric had taken it a little far and Eco was only playing his game. He felt the man nod and he slipped his hand out from between his legs, grabbing his thigh and then suddenly slamming his fist into his leg. He jumped back as Ulfric spazzed in response and he walked back to his bed. "Stop embarrassing me on purpose! That is incredibly rude!" He complained, lying back down in his bed as Ulfric groaned. The man laid on his side as the pain radiated in his leg and his cock throbbed painfully from his erection. He whimpered as he moved his body onto his back and let out a small sigh.

"I deserved that..."


End file.
